The Condition to Tutoring Harry Potter
by Bittersweet Alias
Summary: Roger Davies thought Harry’s condition was ridiculous. “You have to promise that you won’t fall in love with me,” Harry said. Why would he, Roger Davies fall in love with a small scruffy bespectacled boy from Gryffindor? Roger/Harry, Slash.
1. Part I

_**Disclaimer: All things are owned by JK Rowling and co, making money off this is completely impossible. **_

Title: The Condition to Tutoring Harry James Potter

Rating: T

Pairing: Roger Davies/Harry Potter

Summary: Roger Davies thought Harry's condition was ridiculous. "You have to promise that you won't fall in love with me," Harry said. Why would he, Roger Davies fall in love with a small scruffy bespectacled boy from Gryffindor? Not possible right?

Warnings: Slash: Male/male pairing, Language, Fluff, slight AU, and a little language but mostly it's teen friendly up until a certain point.

Note: Kamerreon's Birthday Challenge. Happy early Birthday Tobi!

oOo

Part I

It was a tradition amongst the house of Ravenclaw, every year Professor Flitwick handed them a list of students from other houses that were struggling in a subject that was required for their idealistic job.

It was always fifth years because they were preparing for their OWLs which would define what they could and could not have access too when NEWT classes began in their sixth year.

It wasn't the happiest year, Umbridge had taken over the school and the whole world was up in arms over a scandal that included the Headmaster, the boy-who-lived, and the Ministry.

It seemed to be a dangerous battle of wits going on and no one seemed to be coming out as the victor. Tutoring someone might actually be worth it this year, seventeen-year-old Roger Davies thought as he flicked through.

Roger ignored the babble around him as he moved through the library like common room.

"Hey Roger!" Cho Chang called out causing Roger to pause briefly and glance up.

"Er – hello, Cho," he said before going about his business.

She was nothing but a puddle of tears this year, getting into that was not something Roger was about to do. He quietly entered the deserted dormitory and sagged down on his bed which was closest to the bathroom.

His first idea was to find a Hufflepuff, they were always easiest to deal with but he paused when he saw Harry Potter's name on the long list. His aspiration was an Auror, not a surprise but he was failing Potions horrendously.

Actually, from the rumours, Roger would say that Snape was failing at Potions. He was really always a sore loser.

He thought about it, well, tutoring Harry Potter would take some work but it wouldn't be boring, he thought. He circled around the name and closed it shut.

It was two weeks after the beginning of the school year and everyone could feel the air was cold and frigid and it reminded Roger of the time that the Dementors had been stationed at the gates.

It was just like this, everyone was on edge, even the teachers. He stood and plopped the paper down on the dresser in front of him before peering up into the looking glass at his reflection.

Tall and thin, Roger Davies resembled more of a Seeker than he did a Chaser, but it was his speed that helped him excel. Although, he wouldn't pay to compete against Harry Potter when it came to the position of Seeker. The boy naturally owned the skies and the snitch.

He had dark brown almost black hair and Roger never really thought that there was much special about him except for his height and the only other person that was taller than him was the seventh Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggan.

His eyes were the same dark brown and they were deep and sometimes it looked like he had shadows around his eyes from lack of sleep when in reality it was the way they were set.

He wasn't like most of his fellow Ravenclaws, he was a bit of an odd one out and Roger guessed that could be why they flocked around him more often than not. While everyone was in the common room or library cramming every bit of information in their heads that they could, Roger Davies never needed to do such. He read things once and he absorbed the information.

He never needed to pine over the idea of failing or getting anything lower than a one hundred percent on an assignment.

Even though he was the only one to leave the common room to think more clearly about who he wanted to tutor, he was the first one to hand the packet back to Flitwick.

"Thank you Mr. Davies!"

Roger inclined his head before retrieving a scroll from Flitwick that had all of Potter's past grades. It was no secret that his Defense was amazing; he outstripped everyone in the school, even those older. He was also a damn whiz when it came to Quidditch.

He was a natural, but his potions. They were horrendous. He didn't tell anyone who he was tutoring, not even Cho when she asked and when it came to having personal friends, well to be honest he didn't really have many of those. Being popular gave you casual friends and meant you were popular with the girls and teachers, but when it came to someone knowing him on a level deeper than the exterior, Roger Davies was a true loner.

He was about to go find his charge when something brushed up beside him causing Roger to blink and stare down at a mousy blonde haired girl with green eyes.

She was the eccentric little lunatic, Roger thought immediately. Luna Lovegood.

"You'll find him hiding by Hagrid's hut," Luna said without blinking.

"Excuse me?" Roger asked.

"Harry Potter," she whispered dreamily. "He's by Hagrid's Hut."

Roger wondered how the hell she knew that he had chosen Harry Potter but instead of inquiring in fear of hearing a strange answer, he simply nodded and left the common room.

(o)

Yawning, Harry sat with his back to the door of Hagrid's hut. The half-giant was still gone but Harry still used it as a refuge to hide away from people who wanted to either torment him or take up all his time.

He already landed numerous detentions by Umbridge and his hand was swollen and red from the lines carved sinisterly in his hand. He knew he was allowing the vicious woman to abuse him wrongfully, but he didn't want her to win. His pride was at stake and if he lost that, what did he have left?

There was a crack of a leaf and Harry thought that it may have been Luna; the young eccentric little blonde had been visiting him often. He never expected that he would find such a good person and friend in the girl. It was simply the aura around her that made Harry comfortable, she never judged, and she most certainly didn't preach.

Sometimes they would skip stones together and other times they would talk but most of the time neither said a word.

"There you are," said a voice Harry did not recognize.

He blinked and glanced over surprised as he was to see the Ravenclaw Captain standing a few feet away. He had a scroll in his hand and he was gazing around shrewdly. How odd, why would the Ravenclaw even seek him out? They didn't know each other; they'd never even had a proper conversation.

"I was looking for you, Lovegood told me you'd be here," he said stepping forward and presenting him with a scroll.

Harry frowned and took it from imposing Quidditch Captain. "What is it? Send the Head Boy to do Umbridge's dirty work?" he asked snidely causing Roger to start at the tone.

"What the hell are you talking about Potter?" Roger asked. "I'm here from Flitwick. I don't do anyone's bidding."

"Good of you," Harry muttered opening the scroll and reading it over. "Tutoring?"

"Every year we take a fifth year to tutor. It's extracurricular and it goes on our resumes for future careers after Hogwarts. I saw you are in need of severe Potions for your placement as an Auror."

Harry stared at it. "Who told you I wanted to be an Auror?"

"Don't you?" Roger asked.

"I do but I didn't tell many people that," Harry said rolling it back up.

Roger took the scroll and turned it over a few times and examined Harry now that he could up close. The boy was small and scruffy and his glasses did him no good at all, they looked lopsided as if they'd been broken so many times that even magic was having problems keeping it together.

His hair was a wild black mess and it knew no gravity whatsoever, his skin was ultra pale, but the one thing that really stood out was his eyes. They were luminous green, so bright in fact that they reminded Roger of an alley cat that he'd spot late at night.

Of all his flaws, his eyes made up for it.

"What do you say, Potter?"

Harry hummed at the query. "That's fine, tell me when and where. Saturday, I have a detention."

"Already?" Roger choked in shock.

Harry smiled lazily. "Ain't no rest for the wicked," he commented causing Roger to pause and repeat the phrase.

"Ain't is not a word Potter," Roger corrected.

Harry chuckled and stood, he stretched his arms up over his head. "No kidding, it's a Muggle phrase, Davies. How about Friday at five?"

"Library?" Roger asked observing the horrendous clothing Harry possessed.

Harry met Roger's tall frame and smiled gently. "Sure, but I have one condition," he said holding his finger up innocently.

Roger arched a crafted eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked curious.

"You have to promise that you won't fall in love with me."

Roger jerked at the request, it was said so soft and factual that he almost thought Harry was serious. He began to laugh, how absurd!

Harry simply stood there waiting for the handsome captain to get a hold of himself.

"Y- you're insane!" Roger snorted.

"That's what they all say," Harry reminded seriously.

Roger shook his head and straightened. "Ah, don't worry little Harry Potter, I won't fall in love with you. I promise," he said with a crooked grin.

Harry knew Roger was being a joker but that didn't stop him from being serious. "Good, then that's settled. See you Friday."

Roger rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Fall in love with Harry Potter? As if he ever would! He thought incredulously. It was laughable!

(o)

"Roger Davies is going to tutor you?" Hermione Granger sat back in the seat and looked awed and Harry could see a sparkle in her eyes.

Harry shrugged. "Something the Ravenclaws do every year."

"Too bad for you mate," Ron said with a snort. "That has to be lame, tutoring with a Ravenclaw."

"Oh Ron, shush! This is a good opportunity for Harry," Hermione chided. "I think it's good, Roger Davies is at the top of his class, and he's Head Boy for goodness sakes!"

"I'm aware," Harry said idly. "Well, it'll give me something to do while I'm sitting and waiting for Umbridge to peck at me some more."

"You shouldn't give that toad a reason, Harry," Hermione stated. "She's using you as an example."

"I don't care, I won't back down," Harry said sharply. "She can try and hush me up all she wants, the more I fight the more someone will listen finally and hopefully it won't be too late."

Hermione's shoulders sagged in defeat and Ron huffed. "This is heavy man, we have an abusive Ministry idiot and everyone believes you're barmy."

"Not unusual," Harry said. "Typical year at Hogwarts. If I'm not the Heir of Slytherin or the pariah who is so powerful that he can put his name in an enchanted cup then I'm an attention seeking brat like Dumbledore is a farfetched, passed his prime loony."

"What do you think will become of that?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry laughed and stood, he tapped his Muggle pen on the notebook. "The whole world will suddenly crash and burn into the sea of hell. What else Hermione? You've read all the Muggle fantasy books of magic. It gets worse before it gets better."

"Mate?" Ron asked frowning. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione didn't answer but Harry smiled. "I gotta go to the library now, see you guys. Don't wait up."

"Bye, Harry," Hermione said waving sadly.

It was going to be a cold night, Harry thought as he walked by one of the windows and paused for a moment to peer out. He could see the wind picking up and pushing the tree branches and leaves around the courtyard around like a bully. The skies were dusky, it was beginning to get darker earlier and Harry wondered if it was really the change of weather or something more sinister.

Harry's mind drifted over to Sirius and he couldn't help but wonder what his godfather was getting up too. Actually, perhaps he didn't want to know considering he was trapped in that murky dark house all alone unless Remus Lupin was with him. He may not have known his godfather for long but he did know that the man was rash and a bit wild. And to go from Azkaban to a cold home where every object inside hated you could not be easy.

Harry could smell the Firewhisky from where he was, Sirius was probably getting pissed all to hell and poor Remus Lupin was probably there to catch the man when he fell.

Voldemort was out there somewhere giving him pains in his scar and the dreams of corridors were becoming more of a nuisance. It reminded him of the maze from the Tri Wizard Tournament except there were no hedges and it was just paths of corridors and doors that didn't open.

He pushed the double doors to the still and silent library, Madam Pince was nowhere to be found and Harry knew he was early. He weaved between the dusty shelves of books and took the seat furthest in the back near the chained off Restricted Section.

Harry pushed his glasses up the thin bridge of his nose as he opened a book that he had gotten out of the Black Library that summer. It was one that he had never shown Ron or Hermione and didn't dare tell Sirius about.

It was dark, Harry knew that much but the tome had called out to him and the gold leather bound text wound up in the bottom of his trunk.

Harry quickly found out exactly why the book was so dark. There were thirty-five chapters and each one covered a dark spell/curse ranging from five pages to twelve. The Unforgivables were explained more than the imposter Moody ever could. The theory and psychological effect that it had on enemies as well as the casters was monumental.

"There you are." Roger Davies appeared before Harry's table and placed three books beside him. "I thought you bailed on me."

"No," Harry said closing his text and sliding it into his bag. He zeroed in on the books beside him. "What are these?"

"Your study materials, let's get started," Roger said sitting across from the teen.

Harry placed his elbow on the table and propped his chin up in the palm of his hand. "Teach me then."

"Without falling in love, right?" Roger mocked.

Harry offered him a ghostly smile. "That's right, Roger Davies. Laugh all you want but I wasn't joking."

Roger Davies found that his laughter had been extinguished, his brows furrowed at the way Harry spoke and he considered the words once more and tried to put them in a serious sort of order.

The teen shook his head, Harry Potter was insane, Roger Davies could never fall for the boy. He definitely wasn't his type. But for some reason, even as he thought this, something strange began to settle in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't sure if he liked it much.


	2. Part II

Part II

Roger frowned when he came into the library to see Harry tightening a bloody bandage around his right hand. Ever since he'd been landed with a flurry of detentions by the overzealous toad like woman who couldn't teach if her life depended on it, he'd been walking away with bruises and looking more tired and wretched than before.

He came around and took a seat on Harry's left side and winced when he saw the blood seep through the bandage.

"Hey Roger," Harry said distracted.

Roger didn't respond like he usually did and instead, he wordlessly reached over and took the boy's hand shocking him. "What the hell is happening to you Potter? Do you have a death wish?" he asked as he began to unwrap the mangled mess.

"I got it Roger and it's her fault. I don't like to be called a liar!" Harry snapped at the Ravenclaw.

Roger rolled his eyes. "Pick and choose your battles wisely, Potter. This will only get you kill-" he trailed off when he took the last wrapping and he gasped when he saw the cuts in the flesh. 'I must not tell lies.' "Dear Merlin," he breathed.

"It's not so bad," Harry said jerking his bloody hand away.

"Like hell it isn't!" Roger sneered and caught Harry's hand before the teen could hide it. "Your hand is cut up! This is illegal, Potter."

Harry looked away. "I've had worse and I'm not letting her get the better of me."

"She _is_ getting the better of you, why are you being a martyr?" Roger demanded.

"Do you believe me?" Harry asked turning his eyes on Roger.

They were so bright that they startled him.

"Believe you?"

"About Voldemort."

Roger flinched. "I – didn't know at first," he said and then turned his eyes down onto Harry's hand. "But you wouldn't be letting this foul woman harm you so much if you were lying. Something is wrong, the woman was sent by the Ministry and all she's doing is causing trouble."

Harry took in a breath as he thought about Hermione's proposition. "What would you say, Roger, if I told you that I could teach anyone willing to learn how to defend themselves?"

Roger arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" he asked gently pulling Harry's hand closer. He took his wand and conjured a box of tissues. He murmured a quiet spell under his breath and a strange gel like salve coated the vicious cuts.

"Hermione's fed up as well and she proposed to start a Defense group with me as the teacher."

White bandages left Roger's wand and they wrapped snugly around the boy's hand. "You teach? Well, you are pretty good at Defense, I'll give you. I guess you're the only one who's ever actually seen him face to face. You would understand."

Harry was surprised, he didn't expect an endorsement. "Well, I mean, it's better than what we're being taught now, you know? I was against it at first," he said softly. "But Hermione's got a point. We need to learn."

"You should be able to figure out a better way to undermine Umbridge without resorting to getting your hand cut open, Harry. This isn't right. It's not being a martyr, it's being stupid."

Harry jerked his hand from Roger's slackened grip and he turned away. "I won't let her win."

"But this is a stupid fight," Roger said sharply. "You're letting your hand get cut up and for what? For a little bit of pride?"

Harry growled. "You have your intelligence Davies and I have my pride," he said shooting a glare at Roger. "You've never seen him before. You can't possibly know what it feels like to find yourself helpless in front of him. To have the pain of the Cruciatus Curse while your fellow student's body lay dead by your feet. Where's Cedric's pride at? Where is his honor? Did he have die for this?"

Roger had nothing to say to that. The Cruciatus Curse, he couldn't even imagine being hit with one of those. The most painful curse in existence and this little boy had to endure it. He saw it in those eyes.

Eyes do not lie, Roger knew this. It was those same eyes that saw death, faced it and lived it.

For a moment he said nothing as he glared at Harry's bandaged hand. He was too small to deal with this on his own. What was this Gryffindor thinking? "Do you need me to help you?" he asked quietly.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"With this Defense group, do you need my help?" Roger asked clearing his throat.

Harry tilted his head and smiled a bit. "You could spread the word under the radar. Don't do anything to attract attention from Umbridge. Tell those you trust."

"What about you?" he asked concerned. "You can't tell me to be careful and then you face that woman head on."

Harry stood and began to gather his things. There would be no tutoring tonight, Harry had to see Hermione. "I've had worse, Roger," he said earnestly. "I'm in this war until its end. There's no way around it. Voldemort's back and if I can help prepare people to defend themselves then that's what I'll do. It's what I have to do."

Roger shot up abandoning his things at the table and chased Harry to the front of the library. "Wait! Harry!" he said slamming the door close and earning a dark glare from the librarian.

Harry stared up in shock at the towering Ravenclaw, his dark eyes blazed. "Let me help. I'm Head Boy and I have a lot of sway, I can talk to the Head Girl, she may be a Slytherin but she's not like her house. You can't do this by yourself, Harry. I won't let you."

Harry exhaled. "I'll go get Hermione then, you stay here."

It wasn't even an hour later, Harry watched back and forth as Roger and Hermione debated over how to set up a meeting place for the Defense Association.

"Not the Hogshead Inn, she would expect that," Roger said simply causing Hermione to stare openly. "You want to choose a location where there are lots of people, a place that would be almost too obvious to hold a private and secret conversation. Everyone in the Hogshead Inn is criminals looking for quick way outs. If you want the Ministry to get wind of something then the Hogshead Inn is the place for you."

"What do you suggest then? We can't all fit in the shrieking shack!"

Roger furrowed his eyebrows. "Shrieking Shack? You guys have been in the Shrieking Shack?"

Harry snorted as Hermione blushed. "Uh, well…"

"You know the Whomping Willow?" Harry asked over top of Hermione.

Roger nodded. "Yeah, I know it."

"There's an entrance that leads to the Shrieking Shack. It was used for a student at Hogwarts who was a werewolf."

Hermione swallowed and ducked her head. "Yeah, Professor Lupin," she explained.

"The only competent teacher we've had," he said in recognition. "I say the Three Broomsticks. It's obvious, sticks out, and there are so many people there, we can add a Misdirection Charm around so that all those who aren't privy to conversation hears other things."

"That's brilliant!" Hermione gasped. "I think we can really pull this off."

"Hopefully," Harry said softly and then sighed before reaching over and taking Roger's wrist and check his watch. "I have detention," he said shortly.

Hermione moaned and Roger's eyes narrowed. "Harry… you don't have to do this." It never had occurred to Roger to keep calling him Potter. Harry just seemed a whole lot better with the youth.

Harry shrugged. "I'll deal. See you guys."

Roger watched him go and growled. "Why does he do that?" he snapped turning to Hermione who jolted in surprise.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"That!" Roger demanded pointing to the door. "_'I'll deal'_ he says. Why does he say that?"

Hermione observed Roger. "That's who he is Roger. He's Harry Potter and he fights with nerves that I couldn't possibly ever have."

Roger grumbled and crossed his arms. "Why do you let him? Can't you stop him? You're his friend."

Hermione laughed. "Stop him? Me? Roger, do you know who you're talking about? You're talking about Harry Potter," she smirked when Roger looked at her confused. "You see him as small and fragile don't you?" she asked confidently.

Roger flinched and he blushed a little. "So what if I do?"

Hermione giggled. "Harry's unbreakable, Roger. If he believes that something needs to be done, he will do it and he won't listen to reason. He will never listen to reason, remember that," she said sharply. "All you can do is support him and follow him along the way and pick up the pieces. He doesn't go back on his word, he believes that Cedric Diggory's honor needs to be saved and guess what? Harry will save it."

It was those words that caused Roger to feel as though he had been slugged in the stomach with a beater club. He wanted to double over as he looked away from the Muggleborn genius.

Why did he feel so sick?

(o)

The Hogsmeade Trip proved to be invaluable, Roger sat with the rest of the desperate students and they listened to Harry's story about facing Voldemort each year not counting his third year. There were more Ravenclaws and Gryffindor in the group than anything, Roger had been busy getting everything together and it hadn't taken much for him to talk his house into following Harry.

They were desperate to learn what they could; Umbridge had not made a good impression. There were four Slytherins including the Head Girl and about fifteen Hufflepuffs.

When Hermione flashed the paper, Roger was the first to stand up followed by Neville, Luna, and everyone else followed suit.

It was every other evening, if Harry didn't have detention he was in the library with Roger and they were either going over Potions or pouring over the defense books that Sirius had sent him through Dumbledore who passed them onto Luna or Neville to give to him.

"We should start with the basics," Harry said tapping his finger on a list of spells. "These were invaluable for me last year, the Impediment Jinx, Stunners, and Disarming Spell. If we can get the basics down to slow, stop, and get rid of the enemy's tools then they have a much better chance of survival."

"They'll need an incentive, something big to learn if they succeed," Roger said liking the idea. He had been surprised by Harry's sudden ingenuity. He also should not have been surprised to know that Harry Potter knew these curses quite well.

"I have an incentive for them," Harry said leaning back with a bit of a smile. "If they can get these down, I may be able to teach them the famous Patronus Charm that not even half the Ministry could ever hope to learn."

Roger's eyes went wide. "Y- you know the Patronus Charm?" he asked unable to contain the awe.

Harry smirked. "Remus taught me in my third year."

"You were thirteen," Roger realised.

"Mhmm and since Voldemort loves to use Dementors this will be another handy protection. Also, last year I learned a few shields that could help us against the basic curses. The Protégo shield for one and then this one… I haven't tried it yet," Harry said lowly and dipped into his bag and pulled out the ragged tome from the Black library.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I took it from the Black library, it's kind of dark," he confessed shocking Roger. "Don't tell Hermione," he grumbled. "Anyway, this shield, if done right conjures up a shield of blood which protects against sixty percent of dark magic not including the Unforgivables. It's a damn hard spell but I am hankering to try it."

"Can I see?" Roger asked and Harry handed it to him.

"Oh… I know this book," Roger said. "The same one is behind us, in the restricted section. I saw it when I was doing a thesis last year on Felix Felicis."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Liquid luck," Roger answered. "Strong and dangerous stuff, it can become addictive and some people abuse it to extremes. Damn hard to concoct though, it takes almost a year just to make a small cauldron of it and the price on the black market?" he laughed a little at the thought. "Your Tri Wizard Tournament winnings would need to be doubled to acquire even a small bottle."

"Priceless," Harry deduced.

"Hm."

"Well, the plans are good but my question to you is where are we going to hold this?" Roger asked.

Harry brought his thumb to his lips childishly and began to chew on it while contemplating. He thought briefly of the Chamber of Secrets but then he scratched that idea, all those people going into a girl's bathroom? It would certainly be noticeable. He would check the map later and if all else failed, he would contact Sirius.

"I'll find out by the weekend," Harry said cryptically.

Roger arched an eyebrow. "Do you know of a place?"

Harry cocked his head. "I may, let me see first but for now," he trailed off and for the second time he snagged Roger's wrist and brought it close to look at the watch. "I have to go, I actually get a Quidditch practice in tonight," he murmured dryly. He was up and packing everything, Roger was watching him and his movements closely.

"Tomorrow?" Roger suggested.

Harry smiled sweetly. "Yeah, tomorrow."

Roger watched Harry leave and slumped back in his seat. He never would have expected something like this from Harry Potter.

Although, if truth be told, Roger didn't really know what to expect. He didn't know Harry personally and the only things he had to go by was the infamous trash known as the Daily Prophet. Roger couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable, lately, whenever he saw the Daily Prophet spouting off ridiculous remarks about Harry, he got angry.

He'd even snapped at Cho when he was reading a headline on page three, when she asked what was wrong.

Roger stacked his books and slung the bag over his shoulder before heading out into the almost deserted corridor. His footsteps carried him through the halls until he reached the entrance.

The air was crisp and frigid, autumn was most definitely settling in the air but there was a bite behind it. Usually, fall wasn't so nasty and Roger was sure that if it wanted to it could snow.

"Roger!"

Roger paused and looked over his shoulder to see Cho heading his way. Why was she was so insistent nowadays? He wondered as she smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, I was wondering," she began slowly. "I- if you were busy tonight?"

Roger arched an eyebrow, he had been planning to go check out Harry's practice, he was bored and had nothing else to do, he reasoned. "Why?" he asked trying to keep the shortness out of his voice.

Her face fell. "O- oh, well, I was just thinking we could do something, play chess or study together? You seem to be working an awful lot with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. I didn't know you knew them."

Roger resisted rolling his eyes. That remark implied a lot and he didn't much like the way she scorned Harry's friend with her words. They sounded innocent, but Roger wasn't stupid.

"I'm tutoring Harry in Potions," he said simply. "Harry brought up the Defense to me and Hermione joined in. They are invaluable to us."

"O- oh, yes, I agree!" she said hurriedly. "But, are you friends? I didn't think you liked them, especially bossy Granger."

Roger was tired of this conversation the second she opened her mouth but now he was exhausted. "Hermione is a nice girl, Cho. She's not that bossy and Harry is nice. I consider him a friend."

"Yeah, I guess he is. So you're busy tonight?"

Roger looked straight ahead into the courtyard clearing, he could see the Weasley twins laughing with their Muggleborn friend Lee Jordan, they were boring over a sheet of paper and from the distance, he was almost positive he heard the word, 'Harry will love this.' But he was sure he hadn't, it must have been the trick of the air whistling around them.

"Roger?" Cho pulled on his sleep. "Are you okay?"

He had completely forgotten she was standing there for a moment and he gazed at her. "I'm fine and I'm busy, sorry. Find someone else Cho."

She sagged her shoulders. "O – okay, I guess, some other time then?"

"Maybe," Roger said and before she could respond to that, he set off toward the Quidditch Pitch.

His stomach was feeling funny, it had been lately, ever since the day he officially met Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N: To let you know, the story is finished, I just have to comb through each chapter and updates should be quite swift. Thank you to all the kind responses. =D


	3. Part III

Part III

Roger tapped his foot and ground his teeth as he attempted to ignore the pathetic lecture the short fat moron was spewing out of her nasty mouth. Just looking at her was bringing red to his eyes. He'd never felt so furious, not even when the Slytherin Captain had thrown him off his broom during his first match in second year.

How could Dumbledore allow this disgusting mongrel infest the school? He knew that he perhaps didn't have a choice but that didn't stop Roger's temper from flaring nonetheless. He brushed a hand through his hair tiredly and sagged in his seat. He was trying to think of a way to get her evicted from the school without going directly to her and getting into a nasty confrontation.

Perhaps, he could try Dumbledore? Every time his eyes trailed over to the beaucrat he thought about the way she was torturing Harry, abusing him and it this made his vein throb.

Finally, when the endless drivel was over, Roger hoisted his bag. Three of his fellow classmates gathered around him trying to talk and get some of his attention but he couldn't concentrate.

"I'll see you later guys," he said offhandedly. "I have something important to do."

He swept off down the opposite hall that Transfiguration was on and tapped on the Charms classroom. He had no idea how to get to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in, come in!" Flitwick squeaked happily.

Roger Davies had always respected Flitwick, the man was warm and gentle but he had an aura of power around him. He was proficient in his skill of Charms and he was a world renown duelist.

"Professor Flitwick?"

"Ah, Mr. Davies! How goes?" he asked cheerfully.

"It's alright, I guess."

Flitwick nodded. "You're tutoring Mr. Potter this year, right?"

"I am sir," Roger said shifting his books to the side and resting them against his hip bone. "That's what I want to talk to you about sir."

"Oh?" Flitwick raised an eye. "Mr. Potter is relatively a good kid and so far his Potions grades has shot up splendidly, you're doing wonderful with him."

"Harry's not unintelligent," he said by way of answer. "He just needs the proper tutelage. But tutoring him is not what I am here for. I need to speak with the Headmaster and I don't exactly know the way to the office."

Flitwick looked concerned. "Is everything alright? Something wrong?"

Roger wondered what he should say to him? He didn't want anyone else to get in trouble. "It's about Umbridge, sir."

Flitwick's face fell and he sighed gently. "Mr. Davies, do be careful what you get into with her, she is not one to be trifled with. Not now."

"I am aware," he said noticing Flitwick's lack of kind reprimand for Roger using a disrespectful way of pronouncing a teacher's name. "But this is important and the Headmaster needs to know because… Harry won't say anything."

Flitwick's concern grew and he pushed himself back away from his desk. "I'll see if I can get a hold of him, you sit down and help yourself to some Ice Mice," he said genially walking passed. "I'll return, Mr. Davies."

Roger sank down and picked up a small box of candy and turned it over, he wondered briefly if Harry liked them and pocketed them for later. He stared up at the vaulted ceiling as he waited for Flitwick's return.

He hoped it would do some good, honestly. He didn't know what else to do, Blood Quills were illegal but would it even matter?

When Flitwick returned behind him was Professor Dumbledore who stood tall and with a kind agedly smile.

"Mr. Davies, my dear Head Boy, Professor Flitwick tells me you had something important to tell me?"

Roger sighed and stood. "Yes, Headmaster, it is important and I didn't want to get anyone involved in trouble or make things worse on Harry." He noticed Dumbledore's eyes dim at the name of the Gryffindor and he thought it might be sadness but he couldn't be sure.

"Of course, no one wants to make anything harder than what it already is," Dumbledore said heavily.

"Sir, Umbridge is using a Blood Quill on Harry during his detentions," he said causing Flitwick to give a startled gasp and Dumbledore's sad expressive eyes to close behind his half-mooned glasses. "I saw the cuts, I even helped him bandage them. It's nasty and she does it to him every single time! He won't say anything because he doesn't want to seem weak but I can't stand to see blood dripping from his hand every time I meet him in the library!"

Dumbledore walked through, his hands stroking his beard in thought. "You saw these cuts?"

"It says, 'I must not tell lies,'" Roger said darkly.

Flitwick squeaked. "The poor boy," he said sadly. "Albus, we must be able to do something. This is illegal and she's going way too far."

"I know Filius," he said grimly, "but I'm afraid right now there is little we can do without stepping into hot water. We cannot afford to lose what good teachers we have in this school and I fear if we move against her for the sake of Harry that she will somehow try and have us replaced."

"But it's illegal," Roger insisted.

"She will face the consequences of her actions as will Cornelius Fudge, I fear that he has now stepped so far in that he can't get back out. I will see what I can do about redirecting his detentions."

Roger huffed. "But she is giving him detentions for no reason at all."

"I know," Dumbledore said factually.

Flitwick looked thoughtful. "You know, Albus, if you redirect his detentions with me, I can have him here in my classroom and you Mr. Davies could always continue to tutor him while he's here."

"I can do that."

"Hm, we shall see, thank you Mr. Davies for bringing this up. Harry is extremely self-reliant, comes from his heart. He's always been that way."

"Yes and it's ridiculous," Roger said shortly. "He's too small for that."

Dumbledore smiled. "He's small but he packs quite a punch, Mr. Davies. Thank you for caring enough about Harry's wellbeing to come forth with this. I have not been able to spend as much time with him as I would have liked, what with the Ministry watching so closely."

"I believe you and Harry," Roger said swiftly. He felt the need to tell Dumbledore this. "About You – er Vo – Voldemort."

Dumbledore smiled. "That is good, Harry needs all the allies and friends he can get right now as well as the future."

Flitwick beamed. "I think you need a slip for Transfiguration," he said hopping over to his desk.

"Thank you," Roger said feeling a little bit of relief. There wasn't much he could do but if he could somehow keep Harry from being harmed then he'd do it.

(o)

Harry was surprised when Professor McGonagall handed him a slip of paper the next day, Umbridge was glaring at him through her beady eyes.

"What's this Professor?" Harry asked looking up from his toast.

"This is your new detention schedule," she said crisply. "Memorize it and don't forget." Harry noticed that her eyes had softened before she brushed away.

Harry flipped it open and saw that while he had one detention with Umbridge the rest of the given detentions were with Flitwick and Professor McGonagall alternatively.

"That's great, Harry!" Hermione said reading over his shoulder.

"Why did they do this?" Harry wondered aloud.

Ron leaned over. "Mm, only one detention with the toad."

Harry was curious, there was no way they could have possibly known about the Blood Quill, only his friends knew.

When Harry left the Great Hall, he made to head for Potions when a hand caught him on the shoulder and he whirled around to see his newly made friend.

"Roger!" Harry said surprised.

"I couldn't just stand by and watch, I'm not a Gryffindor, Harry," Roger said softly.

Harry goggled. "Y- you did this?"

"I talked to Dumbledore and I'm not sorry," Roger said and then smirked. "See you tonight." He turned and walked away, leaving Harry staring in shock.

"Harry? What was that about?" Hermione asked having forced Ron to stay back to give him some privacy.

"Roger told Dumbledore," Harry said quietly. He had no idea that Roger would actually care that much to go to a higher authority.

"I'm not surprised," Hermione said with a smile. "Come on, let's go before we're late."

"I like him more and more!" Ron chirped as he smirked.

"But he could have gotten in trouble," Harry said sadly. "I wouldn't want him to get caught undermining that bitch."

"He's too smart for that," Hermione reminded. "You don't give him enough credit, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "I don't really want him in on any of this personally. As I said before, everything is going to crash and burn into the sea but what I didn't say was that the innocents are the one who suffers."

Hermione frowned and Ron's forehead wrinkled at the words. "Mate… you've really become cynical this year haven't you?"

Harry shrugged. "When you get your hand sliced open by bigots what else is there to get through the days?"

(o)

After a small chat with Sirius and then an even more interesting chat with Dobby, Harry had asked Roger to accompany him.

"Where are we going?" Roger asked confused as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Check a place out," Harry said keeping to the shadows and taking the next staircase to the seventh floor. "I remember Dumbledore briefly told me about it in my fourth year and so I want to check it out."

Confused, Roger simply followed surprised that Harry knew so many shortcuts. Some of the shortcuts he never even knew. They got to the tapestry and the wall that was supposed to have the Room of Requirement.

Harry began to pace and thought clearly, 'I need a place to hold a bunch of people for dueling and is secretive from Dolores Umbridge or anyone in her league.'

As he did, Roger jumped in shock when a walnut door appeared out of nowhere. Harry smiled and wrenched it open and when they stepped in, both teens were in awe at the dueling chamber that they had been supplied with.

"Thank you, Hogwarts, Dobby, and Dumbledore," Harry murmured as he stared around at all the stuffed dummies the platforms and the array of books and items that Harry had once seen in the imposter Moody's office.

"Fog Glass," Harry whispered stepping in front of it.

"This is bloody brilliant Harry," Roger said breathlessly.

Harry grinned. "Isn't it? This is perfect. You can hide the room too and ask it for anything."

"Hm, you seem to know a lot about Hogwarts, Harry," Roger commented.

"Kind of," the teen said sheepishly. "Let's just say I have friends."

Chuckling, Roger placed his bag down. "I could tutor you here, you know," he said simply and thought about desk and chairs and they appeared in the corner along with a cauldron and an array of ingredients. "Brilliant."

"Yeah, now I have to bring Hermione here."

Harry walked around the room inspecting everything. Roger was examining all the dark detector artefacts with fascination. He walked around a strange silver instrument and touched the edge. "Let's see it, Harry."

Harry looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"You're Patronus."

Already, Harry's wand was in his hand and he thought about a happy memory, he really had to think deep and conjured up the image of seeing Sirius this summer.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

The golden white stag sprung elegantly from the tip of his wand, he was tall and prominent causing Roger to blink several times to get used to it's pure brightness. "That's amazing," he said reaching out to touch the warmth.

"Hello to you Mr. Prongs," Harry said bowing to it as it inclined its head down. The creature cantered around a few times before rushing through the wall and disappearing.

"Prongs?" Roger queried.

Harry smiled a little. "Yeah, Prongs, my father was an unregistered animagus," he confessed.

"You're serious?" Roger gaped. "That's damn hard to accomplish!"

"I know, he did it to help a friend," Harry said but didn't elaborate. "Well, I think we have our place for the class. So now it's all in a matter of getting people here."

Roger observed Harry closely, his actions and words and noticed how the teen didn't seem to be as arrogant as most people had rumoured. He was quiet and obviously very self reliant. He had instincts of a Gryffindor that much was certain but he had something else… something more and Roger wondered what that something more was.

He then shook his mind of his thoughts.

"Well, we haven't been studying Potions like we should have, let's get down to it. We have the stuff, might as well brew one now."

Harry laughed and lazily sauntered over. "Yeah," he said examining it. "What are we going to make?"

"Basic Healing Draught. We'll need lavender petals, honeyweed, unicorn hair, fresh beetle eyes, and dittany." Instantly the ingredients formulated onto the table next to the cauldron. "Perfect." He took the book. "If you can read Harry, you should be able to brew."

"Tell that to Snape," Harry snorted picking up the jar of beetle eyes and examining them.

Roger smirked. "Here, let me help with those," he said taking a silver knife and glass jar. "You get the petals out, we need six."

"Yes sir," Harry smocked playfully causing Roger to grin.

It was the next morning when Harry told Ron and Hermione about the Room of Requirement and when he showed them they were shocked and in awe.

"Amazing!" Hermione breathed.

"That's what Roger said."

"You brought Davies here?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I was late for the tutoring and I wanted to check this place out first, so I went ahead and brought him along."

They tested the room to see if they could get in or out. Hermione left and Harry asked the room to close it off from Hermione and it was no surprise that she couldn't get in at all.

When they brought the members of defense club into the room, they all peered around in astonished awe. Harry was sitting on a table with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. Roger was already there with Cho standing by his side along with her grumpy friend Marietta.

Roger wasn't paying attention to the room considering he'd already been in here a few times and instead he took to watching Harry who was flicking through a book and every now and then his glasses would slide down his nose causing the younger teen to roll his eyes and slide them back up instinctively.

Briefly, Roger wondered what it would be like to just walk up to Harry and take those wretched glasses off his face. They did him no good at all to hide such beautiful eyes. As his thoughts began to get carried away, he paused in thought and paled dramatically when he realised exactly what he had been thinking.

Beautiful eyes? Roger continued to stare at Harry not really aware that he had garnered the attention of Hermione who was smirking on Harry's left side. Instead, he was trying to understand his thoughts. Well, he had always thought the boy's eyes were quite a sight but to be thinking so blatantly about what it would be like to rip the glasses off?

He could imagine the sheepish smile that would flicker on Harry's face along with the blush that would stain his pale skin. He flinched noticeably before forcefully removing his eyes from Harry.

What was he thinking? How stupid was he?

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is amazing isn't it Roger?" Cho asked timidly from his right side.

"Yeah, it is amazing," he murmured unknowingly when he said this; his eyes had trailed back to the small figure who was now laughing softly at the redhead next to him.

When it began, Harry started out with the basic speech and then Hermione produced galleons with a protein charm on them.

"These are brilliant Hermione," Harry said and looked it over and a look of recognition registered across his face. "You got these from the Dark Marks, huh?"

"Dark Marks?" Roger asked aloud.

Harry looked up at Roger, those wide green eyes staring at him. "Dark Marks are what Voldemort uses to summon his Death Eaters. It's painful, it's a tattoo on the forearm of a skull with a snake through its eyes and mouth and three stars."

"How do you know?" squeaked a fourth year Slytherin.

"I saw it," Harry answered truthfully.

"You really did see then…" Zacharias Smith breathed as he paled.

Harry inclined his head. "I did. These are like that except it's not painful."

"Or permanent," Hermione said shaking the box. "The times we meet will vary to keep down on people getting suspicious. We'll work around everyone's schedules and those who can't show up for a meeting can contact Harry, Ron, or me for an update so you can practice in secret what you missed in class."

"Sounds doable," Terry said turning the coin over in his hand. "This is brilliant, you really should have been a Ravenclaw."

Hermione blushed. "Well, the hat did consider it," she admitted with a timid smile.

"What are you going to teach us?" Hannah Abbott asked tentatively.

Harry resumed his stance. "First we'll go over the basics. Stop, stun, and disarm. They are basic spells but ones that are invaluable nonetheless. For example, I used the Impediment Jinx last year to stop several Death Eaters while I was trying to escape the graveyard. If I hadn't, I probably would have been dead. They far outstripped me in skill and all I could rely on was my instincts and what I knew. I barely knew enough but I escaped but barely knowing enough just doesn't cut it. I also promise that if you can learn these three efficiently, I will teach you how to conjure the Patronus Charm."

That got the crowd going, even the four Slytherins in the crowd including the Head Girl had livened up considerably at this.

Luna Lovegood had asked for a demonstration and Harry gave it. Prongs was once again released and everyone watched as it dazzled through the room showing off its beautiful corporal form.

"Incredulous!" Cho moaned. "I want to do that…"

Harry smiled at the room. "Do we have a deal?"

After everyone left, Harry was gathering all his stuff, he had asked Hermione and Ron to go on under the invisibility cloak so that they weren't caught outside by Umbridge. Harry had the map so he would be fine.

He felt as though he were being watched and glanced up to see Roger coming over.

"You were great just now," Roger said casually helping Harry stack the books he had.

"Really?" Harry asked in relief. "I was nervous, I'm not used to talking to so many people. I didn't think anyone would listen. I know it's weird for someone so young to be teaching."

"You're a good speaker," Roger insisted. "You had nothing to worry about. The Patronus Charm really drew them in."

"Aye, I was hoping it would," he said turning the books onto the side and brushing his fingers against the spine. "I'll do anything to give someone a fighting chance. I don't want anyone else to die," he admitted morosely.

Roger felt something tug at his heartstring the way Harry spoke. He placed the books he had in his hands down and gently touched Harry's shoulder. "I'll help you."

Harry's smile strengthened a bit and it became sweet as he brushed his fingers up his nose to adjust his glasses. "Thanks Roger."

Why was it that Roger felt the need to remove such obstruction from his face? Before he could even stop to think of what he was doing, he did exactly what his thoughts earlier had been going on about. He reached up wordlessly and took Harry's glasses, sliding them off the boy's face causing the teen to blink repeatedly.

"I just wanted to see," Roger said quietly. "What you looked like without these things over those eyes."

Harry's cheeks stained just as Roger had predicted and something in his stomach turned over.

"Really? What do I look like? I feel blind," Harry said turning and pressing his hip into the desk.

"You look…" Roger paused a moment before reaching out again and this time brushing the boy's fringe from his eyes. "Indescribable."

Harry laughed. "I've never been told that before, indescribable. Is that good or bad?" he teased.

Roger laughed and gently replaced the glasses back on his face. "It's very good. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked in confusion amongst all the sudden actions Roger was doing.

"Tutoring?" Roger reminded with a smirk. "Don't tell me the famous Harry Potter forgot," he chided.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully and he smacked Roger in the chest with a book playfully. "I didn't forget, it'll have to be late, I have a detention but at least this time it's with McGonagall, thanks to you. But I still have one with Umbridge on Monday night."

Roger scowled. "I didn't do much good then, another torture session then."

Harry shrugged. "I'll deal, if she picks on me, she doesn't have time to pick on others. So be it."

"You can't be that selfless, Harry," Roger ground out. "That's not possible."

"It is possible, because I'm Harry Potter, the attention seeking brat who is spreading lies and is always up to no good. But thank you for helping, my hand does feel a lot better only getting cut open once a week rather than every evening. Good night, Roger." Harry smiled so sweetly that Roger felt his breath being taken away and he watched as the small teen moved through the room and out the door with a small click.

Roger groaned aloud and snapped his eyes shut and covered his face with his hand. So cynical, yet so sincere in his words. How did he get that way? It was endearing and frustrating all in one.

Sweet smile? Roger recalled thinking this once before. Taking off his glasses like that? All those advances.

"Bloody hell!" Roger growled aloud. .

And it was then that the punch to his stomach became a blow like that from a rather barbaric Slytherin.

"_You have to promise that you won't fall in love with me."_

Well, it wasn't love, Roger knew, but it was something that made him feel and act funny. He was way out of character and the laughter that he had once had for Harry making such a remark was completely and utterly destroyed.

How ironic, Roger Davies thought contritely.


	4. Part IV

Quick A/N's: 1.) Cho's usage of the word Incredulous was her way of being awed and subtly jealous of Harry's ability at the same time. Sorry if I confused anyone there.

2.) Harry will not die of any funny illnesses, I thought the one small line had a lot of emotion around it, so I borrowed it.

Thank you for the readers/reviewers/lurkers out there. =D I much appreciate it.

Part IV

Harry was rather confused, the next few days during tutoring Roger was utterly silent. He didn't speak more than he had too and he wasn't as friendly as he had been the other day when he had playfully taken his glasses off.

Did Harry say something to offend him? He wondered vaguely as he glanced sideways at the Ravenclaw who was immersed in the book Harry had gotten from the Black Library.

Harry was trying to concoct a simple eye changing potion but the color was completely off on it. He didn't know what he did wrong except for the fact that he wasn't focusing much.

"Hey?" Harry asked turning and looking at Roger who gazed up at him.

"What?"

At first, Harry wanted to ask, 'Are you made at me?' but then he decided on something more practical. "What am I doing wrong?"

Roger closed the book, feeling flustered and uncomfortable. He placed it in the chair beside him and got up and noticed the strange off colour of the steaming potion.

"It's too hot," he answered immediately as he moved around Harry and used his wand to cool it down. "You don't want to try and use it, who knows what colour your eyes will turn out to be."

Harry sulked. "Dang," he said childishly causing Roger to glance over at Harry's face and noticing the cute little jut of his lip.

Roger waved his wand and the potion disappeared. "Let the cauldron cool and put it on low flame and start again. Heat is very important, if you don't have the right temperature you can render any potion useless."

"Snape never told us that," Harry murmured.

"Snape doesn't tell you anything. You learn by trial and error."

"Snape's a greasy git," Harry commented. "But at least Umbridge is scared of him. So that's a plus."

Roger snorted. "You're right, of course." He stood behind Harry, with his head tilted forward so that he could see all the boy's facial reactions. They were kind of endearing the way he would pout, sulk, and even scowl. Instantly, Roger closed his eyes before reopening them. He made to go back over to his seat when a hand reached out to his wrist. Startled, Roger looked down at Harry who was peering up at him.

Eyes were so bright, Roger thought using his imaginative mind and picturing the teen without his glasses. What difference it made when the glasses came off.

"What did _I_ do wrong?" Harry asked softly. "You haven't spoken to me much the last few days."

Roger paused, surprised Harry had noticed. "Nothing," he answered immediately.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that. Did I say something to offend you? Usually, you're all talkative when I see you. But lately…"

"I'm tired," Roger lied smoothly. "Quidditch and putting up with Umbridge's ridiculous expectations. It's enough to drive me batty."

Harry didn't look convinced, the teen let go and turned around. "You suck at lying, Roger," he admitted quietly. "But I won't ask anymore, I see it's personal. But if I did something," he glanced once over his shoulder. "I am sorry."

Roger instinctively leaned in closer to Harry but suddenly realised what was on his mind before he drew back. "You've done nothing, Harry Potter, I promise." To emphasize his statement he reached up and brushed a hand through the back of Harry's messy hair, shocking the Gryffindor straight to the core. "Soft," he commented before going back over to his seat and not looking back up, even though he could feel Harry's innocent gaze.

(o)

Harry was sitting in the common room trying to figure some things out. The hustle and bustle of the common room was going as ever, Fred and George were being chased by two irate Chasers. Hermione was studying her Transfiguration homework and Ron had gone upstairs for a shower.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said softly.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione looked up to see the confusion on Harry's face.

"What does it mean when someone takes off your glasses and calls you indescribable and then proceeds to ignore you for a few days before you ask what's wrong and then they tell you nothing before running their fingers through your hair?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Oh, wow."

Harry swallowed at her words. "I gave him a warning, Hermione."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Warning?"

"I told him not to fall for me, did I do something wrong?"

Gasping, Hermione closed her homework and pressed her elbows to the table and leaned forward. "Why did you tell him that?"

Harry gave her a look. "Voldemort, Hermione. I wasn't saying it to manipulate him. I was saying it to warn him and I mainly meant not to get involved with me, like as a friend. You know?"

Hermione puffed out a breath.

"He laughed about it, like it was impossible, but now he's acting odd."

"Oh, Harry. You don't understand the psychology behind that do you?"

Harry looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Hermione smiled. "I know you meant well, you're the last person in the world to manipulate anyone. But… when you tell someone not to fall in love with you, they suddenly start noticing everything about you and their minds soon become obsessed and before they can stop their hearts fall in place."

"Yeah but this is… you know the most popular guy in school," Harry whispered.

"Do you like him?" Hermione asked boldly.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I think so. I mean, he's really nice and a good tutor. I've learned a lot from him, so much so that even Snape can't yell at me anymore. He's kind of mysterious which I don't understand because last year he made a complete idiot of himself around Fleur Delacour and he even went to Dumbledore on my behalf because of Umbridge."

Hermione laughed. "Every one of the male species makes a fool of themselves in front of her. But Harry, unlike the Veela Charm, you have what they call the Harry Charm."

Harry stared at her dubiously. "Harry Charm? What kind of nonsense are you spewing?" he asked horrified.

Again, she laughed and shook her head. "Harry, you're the nicest person in the world and you have a heart of gold not to mention your personality ranks up there. If people weren't so scared of your name, you'd have so many people around you wanting to get to know you, wanting some of your time. You give people happiness and hope, Harry. Roger is seeing that and I think he's falling for you, whether he meant too or not."

Harry slumped down, his heart was beating fervently. Roger Davies wasn't bad to look at or bad to be around, he was kind of comfortable and the way he did things in a subtle and mysterious way.

"Roger simply acted on his hormones last year and now he's acting on something more. He's trying not to fall for you but, I don't think that it's going to work," Hermione deduced for him.

"He's sweet, I know that."

"I wouldn't worry so much about Voldemort," Hermione said running her fingers in circles around the table. "Worry about you, Harry."

"I don't know, I don't want someone else killed," he murmured.

"You can't control fate."

"No, but fate sure likes to control me," Harry said dejectedly.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Yeah, it likes to control us all, Harry. It has that sort of power."

(o)

Fury ran through his veins, gutting Malfoy had almost been worth getting banned from Quidditch. Angelina was furious but Harry ignored her ranting and the twins just laughed it off when they too were banned.

Harry would have done a whole lot worse had it not been for Roger rushing onto the field and grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back.

"He's not worth it, Harry," Roger hissed in his ear.

Now, here Harry was grinding his teeth as he wrote more lines, carving them into his hand and bleeding profusely for it. True, it was the first time in two weeks, he'd had the detention with her, but it still infuriated him. He could only think of Roger at these times and mentally thank him for doing what he had been to prideful to do.

Umbridge was grinning in her sick way while downing a glass of wine from a pink encrusted goblet. His blood boiled and he'd give anything to hex her into a billion pieces. His eyes were narrow and when he left the room finally, he was shaking.

The only thing that got him through were the defense lessons he set up and while the others were practicing their own charms, Harry was off with Hermione attempting to conjure the blood shield. When he had told her about the book, he'd been stunned not to hear a lecture on the darkness of the book but instead proceeded to comb it for something useful.

"Focus Harry! Put your energy into it!" He'd been practicing for weeks and was only just coming out ahead with proper results. He could feel Roger's stare and it made his confidence grow and he wondered briefly why he was excited to have the Ravenclaw's silent attention. It didn't unnerve him like it would if Roger wasn't Roger.

Strange thing, fate, Harry thought redundantly. Harry never would have given Roger a seconds thought had it not been for being approached that day by Hagrid's hut.

Harry got it half erected and Hermione's stunners were stopped dissolving into the light bloody shield that was a little too small.

He would do this, Harry thrust his wand out doing the movements and instantly a large blood red bubble sprang around him like a dome causing the entire room to pause and gasp.

"EXCELLENT!" Hermione cheered as Ron hooted.

"Got it in one mate! All that anger has to go somewhere."

Harry's heart thudded when he felt the presence of Roger standing next to him. "Tell everyone to throw stunners at me," he said wanting to test the strength.

Roger tilted his head, not sure if he should but Hermione was already on it. Instantly, fifty stunners came whizzing their way and Roger had only managed to jump out of the way and wasn't so surprised when every one of them dissolved into the shield like nothing had happened.

More stunners were shot and Roger watched on, he was impressed and worried at the same time. He could see the anger fluctuating in Harry and saw the passive aggressive actions he was taking. He'd botched up nearly every new potion Roger had him attempt because he couldn't concentrate or his hand would shake when trying to add certain ingredients that required precise cuts or amounts.

Roger tried to give Harry his space and not badger him, being banned from Quidditch had not been easy but he knew that the stupid fool of a woman was torturing him senseless and getting pleasure out of it.

These thoughts set Roger on edge making him as angry as Harry felt. He couldn't help but feel a little possessive. Harry did not deserve the treatment he was receiving from that bint and he would love anything to make his disdain known publicly. He'd done what he could in silence but he felt that it wasn't enough.

"You okay?" Cho asked touching his forearm gently. "You seem angry."

Instinctively, Roger jerked from her grasp and shook his head. "Fine. Harry didn't deserve to be banned."

Cho followed Roger's gaze to Harry who was now going through a book and Hermione pointing out a few things.

"Well, least we have a chance this year and he shouldn't have attacked Malfoy that way. I know he's rather snotty but…"

Roger rolled his eyes. "That little bitch deserved what he got," he said snidely causing Cho to start. "How dare he open his mouth to Harry, who is ten times more superior than that little runt will ever be."

"You sound as if you know Harry well," Cho queried. "I don't know much about him, he ignores me now."

"Now?" Roger asked confused.

"He asked me last year to the ball but I was – already going with Cedric," she whispered sadly. "He won't really talk to me now, I try to talk to him and his friends cut in. They're kind of overbearing."

Roger's eyes naturally narrowed. Harry asked her to the ball? Whatever for? "They care about him."

"I guess, he's really close to Hermione," she said a little jealously.

Roger had enough of the conversation and pointedly removed himself from her side and casually went to stand next to Luna Lovegood. He knew that this move shocked and sort of hurt Cho but he wasn't up for chatting with her and he didn't much like the idea of Harry liking her and he couldn't fathom why he felt sick at the very mention of it. It wasn't like he knew Harry then, he had never spoken to the little Gryffindor before this year. So, why would it have even mattered then?

"Harry's special," Luna said dreamily as she began to conjure smoke from her wand.

Roger glanced at the coiling tendrils before turning his eyes on the girl. "You know him well?"

Luna smiled vaguely. "When he's hiding at Hagrid's I sometimes go down to keep him company. He's really sweet and doesn't see me as a lunatic," she said quietly. "He talks to me like I'm a human."

Roger winced inwardly, knowing he had thought plenty of times that she was a lunatic. "You are a human," he said feeling the need to right his inward wrongs.

"Some people don't know that," Luna said airily. "But Harry does. He always knows."

"Hey Luna, can I ask you something?" Roger said unable to contain his curiosity.

Luna gazed up at him in wonderment. "You've already asked Roger Davies, but you can ask me something else."

Roger bit his tongue before staring at Harry again, briefly the small teen looked up and their eyes locked. Harry sent him a sheepish little smile that caused Roger to breathe in sharply at.

"Why would Harry tell me not to fall in love with him?" Roger asked so low that it was a wonder that she could catch it.

Luna gave a hum and began change the colours of the gray smoke she had emitted. No one was paying attention to them now. "He is afraid."

"Of?"

"Having someone so close and then losing them," she said stopping what she was doing. "Cedric's death hit Harry hard and he barely knew him, what would happen if Harry fell in love with you and then you died? Just like him?"

Roger's insides froze up at the words. They were so simple and he should have come to that conclusion on his own but he hadn't. He hadn't given it a thought that Harry would be concerned over his wellbeing, which was obviously stupid, Harry cared about everyone.

"But wouldn't that be my choice?" Roger queried a little hotly. "I'm a big boy and that doesn't stop him from being friends with Hermione, Weasley, and you."

Luna smiled but didn't respond to that and Roger figured she had nothing to say but instead, she began to prance around and headed over to Neville Longbottom as if he had never asked the question in the first place.

He huffed inwardly, eccentric witches could be so annoying, Roger thought.

Once again, everyone left the room ahead of Harry and Roger noticed Hermione and Ron were holding a silver cloak in their hands as they too slipped out of the room. It was completely deserted except for Harry who was submerged in a book.

Roger watched from afar but before he knew it, his feet were leading him to the raven haired boy and he peered over the boy's shoulder. He bent down low, Harry hadn't noticed. "Why?" he asked quietly.

Harry blinked, startled at the sudden voice of Roger and he looked abruptly and gasped when he saw that the Ravenclaw was mere inches away from him. Roger deftly reached up and plucked the glasses off his face and set them aside on the table in front of them. "Why did you tell me that?" he asked huskily.

Harry swallowed thickly and looked down, not wanting to meet Roger's eyes but that was futile because long warm fingers curled around his chin bringing it up so that he was level with Roger.

They were so close that Harry could see clearly and feel the warm breaths puffing out of his mouth. His heart was racing. "Voldemort wants me dead, Roger Davies."

"Why am I different from your friends?" Roger asked boldly.

Harry tilted his head to the side, regarding the question. "Luna's seen death with her own eyes, Ron and Hermione have followed me through all the horrors of facing Voldemort but you, Roger Davies," he said turning around fully. "Are _innocent to me_."

Roger didn't hesitate for even a second, he brushed his fingers across Harry's slightly pouty and pinkish lips before replacing his fingers with his mouth and kissing with a tenderness that was beyond the both of them. Roger let go of Harry's lips very briefly only to capture them again and this time a little more deeply, pulling the sweet skin into his mouth and kissing him moistly until the boy finally came to his senses and reacted back, slowly and hesitantly but reacting nonetheless.

Slowly, Roger's hand fell from Harry's face and curled around his thin body and brought him close into the warmth of his chest.

The act made Harry's breathing hitch and his whole body become light headed and dazed, he tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth to comply with Roger acting on instincts and emotions alone.

Kissing this innocent was not something that should have happened, but Harry couldn't release and instead hesitantly brushed the tips of his fingers along Roger's cheek and down his jaw.

The kisses were wet and wanton, making Harry's body react to the heat between them. Harry had to practically stand on his tip-toes to keep contact while Roger's head was bowed and his arms holding him snug.

The time seemed like blissful hours but it was only minutes or perhaps seconds when Roger and Harry slowly broke contact and were inches apart.

Harry bit down on his slightly swollen lips and he could taste Roger's flavour which had a hint of chocolate. "What are you doing Roger?" he asked intensely.

Roger gave him a rather sexy smirk that fit him perfectly and he brushed his hand through Harry's wild hair enjoying how defiantly soft it was. "I'm breaking my promise."


	5. Part V

Warning: Lower half of this chapter is sex.

Part V

Harry had never liked hospitals. The smell of the cleanliness in the air always made the white hairs on the back of his neck stick up on end. They always seemed so creepy with all the sparkling white lighting, white floors, and white outfits. It was enough to drive Harry mental.

St. Mungo's was a new experience and after a run in with Neville and his family and then a rather insane Gilderoy Lockhart and the overheard conversation of him possibly being possessed was taking its toll on his mind.

With a heavy feeling, he told his friends that he was going for some air and took off down the silver grates to the lobby where a woman was hobbling on one leg and it reminded him too much of Moody and that was one person he didn't want to think of right now.

He stepped outside in the strange deserted suddenly Muggle street and he sagged against the abandoned looking building and sank down the cold ground. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged on them with a strange sort of fear that he hadn't anticipated that he would have.

The whole month and a half leading up to this insane mess with Mr. Weasley and the snake in his dreams had been almost heaven. Roger Davies had wedged himself into the very core of Harry's heart.

The Ravenclaw was a shocking surprise and he hadn't expected anything to come out of his simple little statement. But since that night in the Room of Requirement where Roger kissed him things had been bearable and almost pleasant.

Roger made him happy, which was a really hard thing to do. The Ravenclaw had a sense of humour and he was so very gentle and sweet. He always got worried when Harry came back with scars on his hand and he always had a salve waiting with clean bandages and instead of using his wand he would take great care to do it by hand. For Christmas, Roger had made him potion that corrected his eyes. It was like liquid contacts except they didn't need taken out but the potion needed to be taken every six months to keep perfect vision. Roger had supplied him with enough potions to last him until graduation.

It was nice to see without having to use his glasses.

Their relationship had been a secret except for Hermione, Ron, and obviously Luna, considering nothing escaped her for long. He hadn't wanted Roger to be sought out by Umbridge. Harry didn't mind the bitch torturing him but if she got near Roger Davies with a Blood Quill, he was likely to hex her into a thousand bloody and painful pieces.

That had been one of two fears and he was still haunted by the vision when he closed his eyes.

He was in such deep thought that Harry didn't feel the shadow consume his cold form but he jerked up when a familiar chocolate and musk scented cloak wrapped around him and he gasped when he saw that Roger was standing there in Muggle clothes, a black jumper that was form fitting and black slacks with a black belt that had a small silver buckle.

"You are going to catch your death, Harry," Roger chastised and he came down to sit next to him.

Harry looked at him sadly. "H- how did you know I was here?"

"I asked Dumbledore," Roger said smirking. "I told him that I wanted to see you and he asked why and I told him the truth and he gave me a strange note about the Order and sent me here by a port-key."

Harry frowned and turned away, the pain flashing in his eyes. "I'm dangerous to be around right now," he said weakly.

"I don't think that's true," Roger said curling his arm around Harry and drawing him close. "Talk to me, why do you say that?"

Roger had been deeply worried come the morning and Harry hadn't shown up and his friends were gone as well. Dumbledore had told him about the attack and Roger knew that Harry would need someone with him, feeling like the odd one out in a family couldn't be easy.

Harry's shoulders shuddered and he shifted and buried his face into Roger's side. He quietly relayed the story to Roger right down to the part where he had been the snake that attacked Mr. Weasley. He let it all out, consequences be damned, he needed someone to talk too and Roger was the perfect person.

"What if he's possessing me, Roger?" Harry asked horrifically. "What if I did that?"

Roger shook his head. "Ssh," he said pressing his fingers to Harry's lips. "Don't say that, I've been with you every single hour that we aren't asleep or in class. You have not changed being the person that you are. No one can imitate you Harry, not even You Know Who. I may not have ever seen him but I know that he is too evil to even attempt to act like you. You are you, Harry and perhaps it's something more. Magical dreams are really scary when you don't understand them, find the facts before you start accusing yourself of things you know you didn't do."

Harry kissed Roger on the cheek and although he still felt guilty, he understood what Roger was saying. He was a Ravenclaw and he was Head Boy for a reason and it had nothing to do with his good looks and Quidditch skills. "Thank you, I needed to hear that."

Roger smiled and caressed Harry's cheek with his fingers. "I know you did, but don't fret my Harry, you are not possessed. I doubt he could possess you, you're too good." He leaned in and covered Harry's lips in tender hot kisses that warmed his body from the inside out.

These kisses ranged from reassuring to an offering of strength that Harry hadn't had before. He moaned and gripped Roger by the front of his jumper as Roger's tongue flicked out and began to caress Harry's tongue and suck fervently against the sweet taste of coffee.

"Don't let me go," Harry murmured into Roger's mouth desperately.

Roger nibbled Harry's bottom lip and drew back. "As if I would," he said roughly. "Let's go somewhere warm and secluded, you and I. I'll prove to you that you're not possessed and that you're my sweet Harry Potter."

"I don't want to go back there," Harry whispered desperately. "I'll be locked up again."

Roger pulled back. "My house then," he said softly. "No one's home." The two shifted and Roger stood and held out his hands for Harry who placed his small ones inside. When he was brought up to full height, Roger lowered his head and dropped a couple more kisses to him. "Hold onto me, I'll apparate us."

"Apparate?" Harry asked.

"I can side-apparate," Roger explained. "It'll feel weird at first but you get used to it."

Harry nodded, he'd send an owl to Hermione when he got there.

A minute later, Harry was gasping as his feet touched the ground and he immediately brought his fingers to his ears to make sure they were attached.

Roger chuckled. "You look cute," he confessed stepping away to see Harry wrinkling his nose.

"That was weird," he whispered looking at his body and making sure all his limbs were intact before checking out his surroundings. He vaguely noticed Roger pulling the cloaks off him.

He knew immediately from the smell and the plastered posters of the Ireland Quidditch Team that this was Roger Davies room. The floor underneath was wood but there were green and white shag rugs and a large water bed plopped down in the middle. One side of the room had dark wooden shelves of books and the other was dedicated to Quidditch.

"Welcome to my room," Roger teased. "Not very big, sorry."

Harry glanced at him. "You don't know much about me still do you?" he asked.

"Only what you've told me," Roger said cupping his cheeks. "Are you feeling better?"

Harry nodded. "A lot, I'm glad you came. I was tired of being stared at and I just felt crappy."

"I understand, what's your room like?" Roger asked.

"Small," Harry answered flatly.

"How small?"

Harry didn't answer and instead, he leaned up on his toes and swept a kiss across Roger's lips. "Let's not talk."

Roger chuckled softly and drew Harry close. "As you wish."

Without the need for words, the intensity of the kiss explained everything and one by one pieces of clothing began to discard as the two fell onto the watery bed. Harry laughed quietly as he felt like he was on the water.

Roger smirked. "Waterbeds are nice," he hummed straddling Harry. They were both shirtless and Harry's hands explored the flat contours of Roger's chest. They exchanged biting kisses until Harry was pinned to the waterbed.

He moaned out when his body began to wrack with desire, it coursed through him and he naturally sent his hips up into Roger's and was rewarded with a clash of their hardened sex.

Roger's hands glided down Harry's thin chest and he pinched the boy's nipples causing a jolted gasp. Grinning, Roger nipped Harry's chin and deftly glided his tongue down his neck and began to bite and suck on the tight sensitive skin.

Harry mewed and lolled his head to the side, his fingers submerged into Roger's dark hair, threading wistfully through it as he experienced sharp stings of pleasure and a hot sizzling sort of desire that hadn't been so strong before.

Roger devoured Harry's neck, enjoying the sounds that escaped the fragile-as-glass teen underneath him. So soft and snappy was his skin and when he brought it up gently with his teeth he sucked on it as he thrust his clothed erection against Harry's forcing accidental sounds from the both of them.

Roger's eyes rolled as he felt them pushing together. The dry sex and rubbing only made their need stronger and didn't satiate either boy as their mouths crushed together and tongues fought with strong passion.

Harry's fingers slid down and tugged at the silver belt buckle until it came undone. Roger moaned with the palm of Harry's hand ghosted across the tent in his trousers.

"H- Harry, I- I have never slept with a boy before," Roger whispered into his ear.

"N- neither have I," Harry whimpered. "But I want too, I want you. Please?"

"_Ssh,_" Roger's mouth hushed him sensually.

The slopping of the water bed underneath their weight grew as the two rolled around, pulling the rest of their irritating clothes off and tossing them away until they were lying naked, Roger on top with one knee sliding gracefully between Harry's thin thighs. He gripped the boy's hips and they pushed their bare erections together until the shivers of arousal heightened.

"_Accio lotion!_" Roger hissed picking Harry's wand up which was closest. He pointed it toward the drawer and instantly a scentless potion flew out and into his hand. He peppered Harry's lips with a few more kisses and used his wand, having learnt the spell to cleanse everything inside and began to gently prepare Harry who was shivering underneath him. He knew he would need it sooner or later and had done his research properly.

Harry tensed a little as he widened his legs and Roger was submerged between them, one finger slickly slipped inside of him and he blinked at the uncomfortable and slightly painful motion.

"You okay?" Roger asked kissing the side of his mouth.

"Y- yes, k- keep on," Harry panted shifting his back a little up the waterbed.

The hotness Harry possessed inside only increased Roger's impending desire. He was undeniably tight and small, Roger feared hurting him but at the same time the sudden yip and moan allowed Roger to know that the discomfort was receding.

He slipped his finger deep and then slid out slowly and he smiled. "You look gorgeous, Harry."

Harry blushed and tilted his head to the side. "Do that again…" he said breathless as he felt something being stirred inside of him causing his arousal to twitch and when Roger obliged the teen nearly came up off the bed. "Oh…" His mouth was kissed lasciviously and their tongues coiled around one another as Harry began to rock his hips against the finger. "A- another?"

Roger coated the second finger and slipped inside with a bit of struggle, Harry's desire diminished just a little as he was stretched and he shivered when those fingers began to move together in an attempt to hit the nerves that made all the discomfort feel so blissful.

The third finger was difficult, Harry whimpered in pain and his eyes watered but he made Roger press on and bit down on the man's shoulder as he was stretched more than he had ever thought possible but he knew that this was only a small part of what was to come. He placed his hand over Roger's cock and began to massage causing a buck from the Ravenclaw's hips and a hiss through his teeth.

"_Now…_" Harry commanded once the strangled desire snatched him around the throat.

"You sure?"

Harry nodded slowly and buried his face into Roger's neck, nibbling along the fresh lightly sweating skin.

Roger braced Harry, slipping one arm under his calf and spreading him and very slowly he pressed himself into the stretched entrance causing a jolt of surprise to come from the both of them.

Their stomach's clenched in shock; Roger's from the tight hot power and Harry from the knife like cut shooting slowly inside of him. Harry squeezed Roger's shoulders, his fingers digging slightly into the skin but Roger didn't notice, he was trying so hard not to ram inside from the sudden hormone boost he had received just being inside of Harry.

The next few moments were a teary and painful blur for Harry, oh the pain was prominent but he forced himself to relax and coaxed Roger to continue on no matter how much it hurt. It took quite a bit to keep Roger from climaxing too early, he restrained himself, by holding his full length inside of Harry and keeping it there until the boy was able to get used to the strange feeling inside. He kissed Harry and caressed his quivering lips softly before getting his bearings and slowly pulling out.

The motion caused a sudden wave of splendid pleasure that made Harry coo out and his head to fall back. Roger went in again, slow but a little more confident and back out, driven by Harry's sexy sounds.

The rhythm continued in this fashion causing Harry to want and need more, he needed filled deep inside of him and he clenched Roger, kissed him and bit him hard on the mouth and glared. "More!" he ordered causing Roger's eyes to haze over at the command and obey.

Harry was rocking against Roger and he squirmed when a hand slipped between their bodies and began to stroke his weeping cock that was now full of life and begging to come.

Through the sweat and the wet passion, Harry's release came first spraying hot and thick across both of their stomachs and some of it reaching Roger's neck and chin. Pulling back and then thrusting inside a little more sharper than before, Harry's mewing cry drove him over the edge when coupled with the intense tightness around his member and he filled Harry's body while meeting his cry with one of his own.

Harry shook, feeling something hot and acid like spilling inside of him; he was burning up, sweat trickling off his skin and mixing with Roger's. He lay there panting and breathing sharply, trying to come back down to earth as Roger pressed his forehead to Harry's.

Lying there breathless, Roger could only register the fact that Harry was still clutching him and he could actually feel the teen's tears on his skin mixed with the sweat. The tears were cold and when Roger peeled himself off Harry, he was kissed softly.

The two were too tired for Cleaning Charms and Roger rolled over so that he didn't crush the Gryffindor and he smiled as he tugged him closer until Harry moved onto his side, still covered in seed and pressed his body into Roger's side and his cheek to his breast.

They lay there in the afterglow of sex, their deep breaths and the quiet sloshing movements of the bed underneath was all that could be heard. Neither of them had to speak, Harry closed his eyes and he smiled when Roger reached over and began to card his fingers through the strands of his hair.

Harry listened to Roger's heartbeat and soon the rhythm of the heart caused him to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Part VI

Part VI

Harry awoke to hot puffs against his neck, he was lying on his side, and he was aware of the piercing pain throbbing sharply from his spine all the way down into his bottom. He breathed in deep and pried one eye open to see that it was late into the night and he had an arm snugly around his naked body along with a leg twined into his.

The idea of no longer being a virgin hit Harry and he raised his head briefly in stunned surprise. He hadn't expected this, honestly, and especially with a man. He glanced over his shoulder to see Roger fast asleep.

They were both clean, no more sweat or bodily fluids to be found just their naked bodies pressed together with a cool and crisp sheet over their waists.

He reached out for his glasses but then paused when he realised he didn't need them any longer. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

He was forgetting something but what it was, Harry didn't know and he fell back asleep not knowing until he was awoken the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping and a tap on the door.

"Roger?" A woman's voice called out causing both boys to jerk awake at the sudden intrusion.

Harry's eyes went wide as Roger held him tighter.

"I'm asleep," Roger called out groggily as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"When did you get in last night? I thought you went out?"

"About seven," Roger called as he picked up his watch from the table to see that it was going on six in the morning.

"Alright, I was just worried. Your father and I are going out for an early breakfast before he goes into work, do you want to come?"

"No," Roger declined and turned back to Harry and kissed the boy's shoulder and winked. "Go on," he called.

They could hear footsteps walking away, and Harry relaxed. "Whoops and shit! I was supposed to write Hermione."

Roger glanced over. "Oh, you should have told me, I would have done it for you."

Harry shrugged. "Oh well," he said lazily as he turned over and winced painfully at the gurgling sensation. "Ow," he grumbled.

Roger smiled and nuzzled his neck. "You okay? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"Only feels like Hagrid stepped on my back," Harry murmured. "Nothing to worry about."

Chuckling, Roger slung his arm around Harry. "You're warm and you sleep so cute."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Since when did you become a sap?"

"I'm a sap at heart," Roger mocked and bit Harry on the neck playfully.

"Yeah, I think so too," Harry said pleasantly. "S'alright though. I like it."

"Good."

The two lay back down and Harry squeezed Roger around the waist. "I should be getting back."

"I don't want you too."

"Neither do I," Harry said dryly. "That place is horrid but I know they're probably flipping out right about now, thinking I've gone off to do something stupid."

"Your Muggle relatives must worry about you, Harry, with all the trouble you get into," Roger said casually.

Harry stiffened and frowned as the words registered. "Yeah right," he said dully.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"My relatives?" Harry asked incredulous. He pursed his lips together and sat up. "Roger, when I told you that my room was smaller than this, I was not kidding you. I slept in a cupboard for almost ten years."

Roger's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"That's how much they care about me. Do you see what I wear on a daily basis? Those aren't my clothes, they are hand-me-downs from my fat arse cousin. They hate me, Roger. They despise magic and my very existence."

"H- how?" Roger asked in shock. "Why would you go and live there?"

Harry sighed. "Last relatives I have and something there protects me, I guess it's the blood considering my mother's sacrifice saved me."

Roger knew what blood wards were but he couldn't fathom the idea of someone hating Harry to the point of making them sleep in a cupboard and as a child. He was appalled and found himself angry. He pulled Harry close into his chest.

"I'm sorry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's okay, you didn't know."

"That's not right," Roger said sharply. "They should be treating you like a prince."

Harry snorted. "That's what Snape thinks. Far from true, I grew up not knowing about magic until Hagrid came and got me."

"Unbelievable," Roger said in horror. "Hmph, what if I don't let you go back then?"

Harry laughed. "Go through Dumbledore."

"I'll kidnap you like I did last night, simple as that!" Roger said hotly. "You're mine, not his, I won't let you go."

Harry felt a strong current of warmth flow through him at Roger's words. He curled up against the teen and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Roger grunted. "Stop thanking me. You're mine, I broke that promise to you and I'll break it again. I love you Harry and that's all there is to it."

Harry goggled and rose up. "Y- you?"

"I love you," Roger repeated and stared at him sharply. "I have fallen in love with you. I can't stop watching you, I can't stop thinking about you, and to know you had a crush on Cho last year annoyed me to pieces."

Harry could only blink and then blink again. He then laughed a little. "Crush, uhm, not really," he said turning away to try and rub the blush off his cheeks. "Like? Maybe. I thought it was a crush but it was nothing more than a little interest."

Now, it was Roger's turn to roll his eyes. "Interest, I still don't like it."

"What about you and that Veela? I saw you hang onto her every complaining word."

Roger groaned and brought his hands to his face at the jab. "Funny, I deserved that. Let's not get into that. She was so boring, pretty, yes, but I blame that on her ridiculous charm."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "And you don't think you'd fall for it again if you were faced with her?"

Roger made a face. "No, I won't."

"Doubtful," Harry teased causing Roger to glare.

"Never, Harry Potter. She was attractive and that was about the only quality I found in her. I will give you a wizard's oath."

Harry slapped Roger on the thigh. "Oh shut up. That was then and this is now. I'm just goading you."

"Haha," Roger grunted and pressed his nose to Harry's cheek.

"By the way," Harry hummed, "I think I love you too, but I can't be sure…"

"Why not?"

"I don't… really know what love is," Harry confessed and looked over at Roger. "I've never been loved."

Roger kissed him on the nose. "I'll accept that," he said instead of trying to figure out everyone who loved Harry. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince the teen until he knew for sure. He was a Ravenclaw not a Hufflepuff.

"But, I know I love being yours," Harry said smiling. "It's nice to be wanted."

That was more than enough for Roger, for now anyway.

(o)

The Knight Bus dropped him off two blocks away from Grimmauld Place and he staggered through the deserted and cold streets. He was wearing Roger's Ravenclaw cloak because it was bigger and warmer than his and he was also wearing Roger's clothes, loose fitting gray sweats and a black long sleeved shirt with the writing of a muggle singer on the back.

Harry was shocked to know that Roger, while pureblood had a very strong taste in Muggle metal music. Harry never would have guessed that, as quietly as he dared he slipped into Grimmauld Place and winced when he walked by the covered portrait of Mrs. Black.

When he opened the kitchen door, he was stunned to see everyone sitting there arguing over where he was.

Sirius was the first one to spot him. "HARRY!" Everyone jolted as the gray-eyed man swept him up before anything could be said.

"I'm fine Siri!" Harry promised patting him on the back.

"Where have you been?!" Molly Weasley shrieked. "You could have been kidnapped."

"Why were you out so late? It's seven thirty in the morning!" Remus asked, his eyes shining with worry.

Hermione saw the cloak and to Harry's surprise she didn't yell at him. "I think, Harry's a big enough boy to manage on his own," she said shocking everyone.

"Whose cloak is that?" Sirius asked. "Ravenclaw? You're not a Ravenclaw," he blurted out dumbly.

Remus chuckled. "Stating the obvious, Padfoot?" he taunted as he too understood Hermione's words. Harry was a big boy and while he was worried, he wouldn't go demanding an explanation about Harry unless the teen freely gave it and considering he could smell Harry... well, he didn't want to embarrass the teen, yet.

Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head furiously, the worry lines creasing around her mouth.

Ron chortled softly as Harry blushed. "No, I'm not."

Moody was bellowing about constant vigilance and how Harry might not be Harry. That was annoying, Harry wasn't in the mood for Moody's mental imbalance. He glared at the ex-Auror.

"I _better_ be Harry, because only Harry is allowed to wear his boyfriend's clothes," Harry said over the loud chatter.

This quieted everyone down, the twins goggled at him. Harry smirked, he loved the sound of sudden crickets.

Sirius was staring at him in complete shock, of all the things he had been waiting to hear, Harry with a boyfriend was not one of them. Remus chuckled lowly and Hermione and Ron beamed, as if they were also enjoying the virtual crickets.

"Boyfriend?" they chorused together. "Who?"

Mrs. Weasley looked pale and Ginny looked crestfallen. "Boyfriend?" she whispered faintly. "Since when? You have a boyfriend? How did this happen?" Her repetitiveness echoed through the room and Harry had to resist rolling his eyes.

The Gryffindor shrugged. "Some time ago," he said cheerfully. "I meant to owl last night but I fell asleep, sorry about that," he said automatically flashing Hermione a look.

Hermione beamed. "It's okay, Harry. I understand."

"Harry?" Sirius questioned.

Harry slipped out of the cloak feeling a little hot and he placed it on a rack. "I'm hungry, I don't feel like answering questions. So drop it for now, okay?"

Everyone watched as he moved to the refrigerator but Mrs. Weasley tittered. "No, no Harry! You're not a house-elf, sit and eat, I brought enough for us all silly boy!" she chastised and pushed him down into a seat causing the teen to cry out in sudden pain.

Sirius burst out laughing, Hermione gave him a look of sympathy, and everyone else just goggled.

"That hurt!" Harry whimpered piteously. He squirmed in his seat and breathed out sharply, his eyes watering in the process.

Ron was snickering and clasped him on the shoulder. "Poor Harry."

"What did I do?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

Harry went red. "Food, please," he said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yes!" Mrs. Weasley was on it and Harry was relieved but he kept shooting Sirius, Fred, and George glares as they continued to laugh.

Ron smirked. "Have fun last night did ya?" he asked cheekily.

Harry kicked him from under the table, making the boy yelp. "Hush you."

Remus smiled kindly. "I wondered what that strange scent was."

Harry paled having forgotten about Remus' scent, he was sent a wink from the older man and he wound up moaning as Mrs. Weasley caught on and she gasped and turned away.

"Enough with the spill of my private life," Harry demanded.

"He has a private life," Fred mock whispered to George.

"Yeah a private life with a Ravenclaw, which one is it?" George asked.

Harry grumbled. "It's Roger Davies and keep your mouth shut," he said taking the toast. "He's tutoring me in Potions and we just kind of got together."

Hermione beamed. "Roger is nice, he's Head Boy," she endorsed.

"He's an alright chap," Ron also said as he pulled a piece of bacon from Harry's plate. "Helped us get the DA together."

"I want to meet him!" Sirius pouted. "My godson has a boyfriend and I can't meet him and grill him properly."

Harry snorted. "Thank Merlin and its okay, Sirius, Roger's really a good guy. I don't think Ron and Hermione would endorse him if he wasn't."

The talk continued and it was borderline humiliating, especially with Fred and George's teasing. He shook his head and Mrs. Weasley pretended to not hear as Tonks grinned at him from her spot down the table.

Moody even got a kick out of it after a while causing Harry to sigh and retreat to his room. He needed to hide lest he be even more embarrassed.

(o)

Come January, Harry was found often in the Room of Requirement to escape Umbridge. Roger was spending all his time either teaching Harry proper potions or helping him study for his OWLs. Often enough Ron and Hermione would join and even Luna who would sit on a comfy beanbag chair singing riddles to herself until Harry joined in causing Roger to lean back, laugh and listen with amusement.

Hermione simply shook her head taking it all in stride. Ron just barked in laughter and asked her to write them a song to mock the Slytherins in the next game with Ravenclaw.

To Harry's surprise Fred, George, and Ginny had kept quiet about his relationship with Roger. But Occlumency with Professor Snape turned out to be a humiliating process, on the first night Snape had dived into his most private memories, consisting of him and Roger having sex.

Harry stumbled out of the classroom, the scar on his forehead searing like a white-hot rod pressed into it and he was a little dizzy and uncoordinated.

Occlumency was one thing he did not understand, then again, Harry never understood anything when Professor Snape was teaching it. He staggered into the Room of Requirement to see Roger sitting a dark red armchair hunched over a book intently. He looked up however when the door creaked open.

Instantly, he was up. "Are you alright?"

Harry moaned and bowed his head, pressing the top of it into Roger's hard chest.

Shocked, Roger clasped his arms around the teen and hugged onto him. "What happened, Harry?" he asked concern. It was not often that his lover showed such vulnerability and it bothered Roger on a whole new level.

"Snape and Occlumency," Harry murmured and raised his head up. "Scar does nothing but burn, Snape does nothing but yell and tell me to clear my fucking head, as if that's a goddamn easy thing to do!" he ranted, his voice rose as he pulled away from Roger's touch and began to pace. The palm of his hand went up to rub his scar and Roger could only watch helpless, it wasn't often that Harry was out of sorts.

Even Umbridge didn't affect him this much.

"I hate it when people pry into my mind and dig up memories!" Harry growled out. "He must get some sort of sick fucking pleasure being in Harry Potter's head." He crossed his arms over his chest and coiled in on himself.

Roger realised that this was a defense stance when a person felt violated. He knew that Harry's mind was probably not a nice place to go and to have all his memories thrown out for someone to see, someone who never was a friend or even a kind teacher must really take its toll on him.

"I'll teach you," Roger said crossing the room.

Harry blinked and looked up. "You know Occlumency?" he asked surprised.

Roger chuckled. "No," he admitted. "I've been reading it though," he said jabbing his thumb behind him. "I think I have quite a grasp on it and it's not all about clearing your mind. Is that all he said?"

"Mhmm that and other big words I can't even remember," Harry said scathingly and then gasped and gazed up. "Oh, I'm sorry Roger!"

Roger just smiled and reached out to Harry pulling his hands away from his body and tugging him close. "Don't apologise, I know it's not directed at me," he said running his palms up and down Harry's shoulders. "I can help you with the theory, what Snape can't teach you, I will."

Harry laughed quietly and stood on his tip toes and kissed his boyfriend's chin. "You're too good to me."

Roger smiled. "I know you're sick of Occlumency, but I think this will help," he said softly and led Harry over to the couch. "Sit in the most comfortable position."

Harry looked confused but did as he was told and slipped his legs underneath like a pretzel.

Roger chuckled. "Now," he said thinking of a foot rest in front of Harry. It appeared and he sank down before the boy. "Close your eyes and relax," he instructed.

Harry was unsure what Roger was trying to get at but he did and allowed his shoulders to sag.

"Drop your hands at your sides, don't curl in on yourself, now think of a safe place inside of your mind. Construct it."

"Safe place?" Harry asked confused.

"For instance, mine would my bedroom. I feel safer there because it's mine and no one else's. Your friend Hermione's would be a library."

Harry swallowed and thought about all the times he felt safe and his mind suddenly drew up a small familiar dark room with a baby's cot. There were pipes on one side and a small pillow on the other.

His cupboard. No one ever went into his cupboard when he was a little boy. He was always safest in there, no one hurt him.

"Got your safe place?"

"Yes," Harry breathed.

Roger inclined his head. "Now, keep your mind focused on that safe place. Try to make the image as solid as you possibly can."

It took a bit for Harry to form the entire outline of it and he was surprised by how vividly he could form it. It seemed real.

"Now, what I want you to do is take all of your deepest hidden secrets and tuck them into that safe place. That place where you know, nobody can go without your permission."

It took a lot of work and Harry failed so many times but he pressed on, formulating all of his memories. He started firstly with the ones that had him and Roger in their most intimate moments, which had been a lot ever since they returned in January. He took them all and slipped them into his cupboard before he moved onto the private conversations he had with Sirius and then his friends. The cupboard was full of waving memories, he could see flashes like that of a movie displaying around it.

"Don't let the thoughts and memories out," Roger said somewhere in the distance.

All of the memories with the dreaded Dursleys went into the cupboard and finally, he added all of his primary school years where he had been teased by Dudley and the other Muggle kids.

"Once you have them in, I want you to lock them up and tight. Remember, this is your place, no one can get in without your permission. All you need to do is give a sharp command."

It was exhausting, Harry's head lolled toward his chest and Roger gently reached out to make sure he didn't tip over. He watched Harry at his most vulnerable, even more so when they were in bed together. He smiled as he saw all the worry lines even out on his face and longed to cup his cheeks and kiss him, but he didn't want to break the boy's concentration.

All of this, he had received from a book that he had requested from Professor Flitwick, there was no way he was letting Harry go at this alone.

Roger knew that it wasn't Harry's problem with learning but Snape's bad teaching skills. Harry's potions when he concentrated were just fine, they didn't need severe improvements. He could rival Hermione when he wasn't badgered or ticked off. It was just Snape's irrational teachings that caused Harry's malfunction in the subject.

There were far more Potion Masters in the world than there was Defense Masters and Harry was a master at Defense, one of the hardest and most sought out areas. Most of the wizards knew only basic defense but Harry had taken all of them to a whole new level.

Potions could not be that hard, especially when Roger recalled their conversation a few nights back about how he had been made into a human house-elf for those horrible Muggle relatives and he had been cooking for them since the tender age of four.

Potions and cooking were a lot alike. If Harry could grasp one well enough then he could understand the other.

Harry came back to awareness an hour later, his eyes were ultra bright and he felt heavy.

"Tired?" Roger asked leaning in and kissing him softly.

Harry nodded slowly. "Feel weird," he admitted. "All those memories."

"We'll do this every single night for an hour, okay? You'll keep sorting through your memories and once you've grasped a hold of how to give the 'no' command through your mind then I'll see what I can do about misdirection and feeding false memories to throw people off."

Harry smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"I don't know if it'll work," Roger admitted. "But, I won't let you deal with this by yourself. If I can help you in some way, I will."

Harry leaned forward and gave Roger a deep open mouthed kiss that was returned instantly. "I know a way you can help me," he purred running his tongue across his boyfriend's lips.

Roger grinned. "Whatever you want."


	7. Part VII

Part VII

Harry almost died laughing when he faced Snape two weeks later and the man hit him with _Legilimens_ only to find a cupboard door blocking his view of the memories and a DO NOT ENTER sign splashed across it in bright red.

Harry would have expected Snape to be pleased but it seemed to infuriate him because he growled and attempted to break through but a loud gong like, 'NO' resounded through both their minds and with a fling the man was thrown across the room.

Harry's wand was out and pointed directly at Snape who righted himself.

"Seems as if you've been listening."

Harry wanted to snort and tell him how horrible of a teacher he was but instead he gave a careless shrug and he was hit again but was once again flung back out as soon as he tried to enter the small cupboard.

Snape tried to enter for a third time, to draw his most intimate memory up with a nasty force that caused Harry's whole body to quiver and just when the man was about to slip through the door, Harry clenched his teeth and thrust him out again but this time when he threw him away, his blood shield popped up and collided with Snape and somehow the memories got switched and they were no longer Harry's memories, but Snape's.

When Harry left the room five minutes later, he was stupefied by what he had glimpsed in the man's mind. He found Roger in his usual place.

"How did it go?" Roger asked up instantly.

"My mum was best friend's with Snape," he said instead of answering the question.

"Huh?" Roger asked in surprise.

"Yeah… when I threw him out the third time, he almost got through the door but my mind instantly drew up the blood shield, his mind crashed into it and I saw… my mum and Snape."

"Your mother was friends with Snape and he treats you like shit?" Roger asked. Where the hell did that man's sense of logic come from? If Harry's mother had been his friend, then wouldn't the man treat Harry like a prized possession? The last link he would ever have to that friend?

"He hated my dad," Harry said seeing the question on Roger's face. "I suspect he was jealous that mum ended up with dad and not him. It answers one of my on-going questions for years."

Roger took him to the couch and pulled him down into his lap. "What question?" he asked intrigued.

"When I get around Dementors, I can often hear my mother and father talking for the last time to each other and then I hear Voldemort, he tells her to hand over the child, he says it in a way that would spare her if she handed me over."

"I don't understand?"

"Snape is or was a Death Eater, Roger."

He drew in a sharp breath as the words registered. Snape. Death Eater. Harry.

"Harry… you shouldn't be around him then!" Roger said growing pale. "He could be hell-bent on hurting you. Breaking into your mind for V- V- er that evil wizard's gain!"

Harry shook his head. "He was a spy," he confessed. He knew that he was perhaps giving away crucial information but Roger was with him and Harry would be damned if his boyfriend was left out of the loop. The more he knew the safer, Harry felt that Roger would be. "Dumbledore trusts him and also, even if I want to think he was, and believe me I have before, it doesn't explain why he tried to save me in my first year."

"Pardon?" Roger asked confused.

Harry sighed and rubbed his head and shifted in the Ravenclaw's arms so that he could face him. He kept forgetting that Roger hadn't been around then, it was weird. Harry almost expected Roger to know everything as if he had been there the whole time.

How odd was that?

He explained all of his first year, Roger listened and nodding in all the right places, realizing that the story he had heard once before had been filled with holes that were never filled. He remembered several of his casual friends talking about the incident trying to come up with theories to the bits that never connected properly.

Roger now knew it all. He smiled and began to card his fingers through Harry's hair. He was worried for Harry because he looked fragile but he knew otherwise. Harry could take care of himself, he was resilient in that way, but that didn't mean that Roger could nit-pick and get worried.

Looks were so deceiving, Roger thought as Harry leaned into the touch.

"So, you're saying Snape hates you but he would save you because of his friendship with your mother?"

Harry nodded. "He hated my father, godfather, and Remus Lupin. You see, Sirius did something that almost killed Snape. My father saved his life and all this time I thought it was because he owed the man a wizard's debt. But it's not."

"Wizard's Debt while having to be repaid is very ambiguous," Roger explained. "A Wizard's Debt can be repaid when the one paying acknowledges it. After that, they no longer have to follow it. Snape could let you die at any time, the debt is fulfilled."

"How deep does a Wizard's Debt go?" Harry asked.

Roger leaned back and gathered his thoughts. "Very deep, for instance. Say you're a prisoner and you know you're going to die. You have no choice but to die because you no longer have a wand. If the prison guard is the one who owes you a debt and he suddenly acknowledges that he does owe you one, then he will die in your place. When that happens, it's no longer a Wizard's Debt but a term called Force of Wills. You don't want to do it, you might even think that you would help next time, but it doesn't work like that. A Wizard's Debt turns into a Force of Wills and you live while the other dies."

Harry moaned. "My head's spinning. You're trying to make me smart and I'm not sure I like it!" he huffed causing Roger to break out into a laugh.

"You look really cute when you're flustered," Roger teased curling his fingers around the boy's neck gently and drawing him close. "So cute in fact, that I might just eat you," he teased.

Harry arched an eyebrow, his cheeks staining red at being called cute. "If you're going to eat me, then do it already."

"You are always feisty," Roger said grinning and gliding his fingers down the boy's thin chest.

"No more than you, if I recall, you asked the Room of Requirement for a bath built for two this morning before carrying me…"

Roger snickered. "Yes, but you're the one who slipped on top of me in the middle of the night and complained about a sex dream."

Harry coughed. "That wasn't me, something took over my body."

"Yeah, an Incubus," Roger said unblinkingly.

"A what?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Sex Demons. The real thing doesn't exist, the closest you can get is a Veela or a Banshee. Sex Demons along with Succubus are legendary, they slip into the night and have sex with unsuspecting humans and in doing so, it kills that human."

Harry laughed as he registered the information. "So, you're a ghost in solid format then?"

Roger smirked. "Maybe I am."

Harry nodded. "Good to know."

Harry was a little disgruntled at missing the Quidditch game, Ravenclaw against Gryffindor, but Hagrid had insisted and he had been absolutely horrified to know that there was a massive giant in the woods.

They knew all about his exploits with the giants but they had no idea that one would be brought back.

"Looks like it has a crush on you, Hermes," Harry teased bumping her shoulder as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione said red-cheeked. "It's pretty sad though, the only male who likes me is a giant!"

Harry chuckled and slung his arm around his friend. "That's not true," he chastised.

"Oh, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"It's not and you know how I know?"

"How?"

"Roger told me that Cho Chang had been jealous of you, because he was helping us with the DA and that meant spending time talking to you."

She blushed. "That's absurd."

"Also, if I remember correctly, a certain International Quidditch Star also liked you and don't tell Roger I said this, but Viktor was certainly no giant."

Hermione giggled. "Ah, Harry. Thanks, Roger's really sweet, I like him. I'm glad you're happy despite all this stuff going on."

Harry nodded. "I am happy, strangely enough. He taught me Occlumency, more than that bat Snape ever did." He never told Hermione about what he saw in the man's memories. It was different telling Roger and he figured it was because the Death Eater spy had already seen some of their intimate moments and so he didn't feel guilty at all for telling Roger about Snape.

To Harry's surprise, Gryffindor had won. Ron had done a much better job being a Keeper than the last time.

"Where've you guys been?" Ron asked when Hermione confessed that they hadn't actually been there for the game.

Harry sighed and waved his hand. "Let Hermes tell you."

"_Harry!_" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

(o)

Harry shot awake in the middle of the night, feeling a strange sensation swimming in his head. He moaned softly and grasped it and attempted to relax and reinforce his cupboard. Something was happening on the other side of the connection.

Voldemort was having a particularly strong emotion. Most of it was muffled but the odd sensation still existed.

Roger rolled over and wound up shaking himself awake, when he felt that Harry wasn't in the right position. His eyes fluttered open to Harry sitting up with his face in his hands. He pressed a hand to the boy's bare back.

"Harry?"

"Something's happened," Harry whispered. "My head feels funny, light almost. I think… I think Voldemort's happy about something."

Roger frowned and sat up. He could sense that? "Strengthen your mind."

"No, no, they are strong," Harry promised. "It's just a sensation, I didn't see anything. Just a feeling." He was pulled down into Roger's arms. "If Voldemort's happy, this can't be good."

Roger kissed him on the forehead but didn't respond, how did one respond to that? It wasn't every day your lover had a Dark Lord sending happy feelings through. It was disconcerting, Roger felt squeamish. He wanted to get rid of that connection. Call him grumpy, possessive, or just plain old jealous but he didn't like Harry having a connection like that with anyone.

Harry turned on his side and slipped his legs between Roger's. "I'm sorry, I woke you."

"You didn't," Roger murmured silently. "Not really, anyway."

Harry smiled and placed his mouth to the Ravenclaw's chest. "Mm… go back to sleep," he said as his own eyes began to feel heavy. "It could be nothing."

But it was something and they found out exactly what that something was the next morning.

Harry stared at the Daily Prophet in disgust. He threw it down propped his elbow up on the table and placed his hand over his mouth.

Seamus had come over apologizing in secret along with Lavender Brown. Hermione made the girl scatter when the girl asked to make it up to him alone.

Harry felt eyes on him and immediately looked up at the Ravenclaw table to see Roger staring at him. He held up the prophet discreetly and Harry inclined his head.

Now they knew, Voldemort was happy and for good reason.

"Ministry is so barmy," Ron remarked through a mouthful of bacon.

Hermione snorted. "No kidding."

"If this doesn't wake the world up, then they almost deserve what happens to them," Harry said coldly.

Hermione sighed. "You shouldn't say that."

Harry looked over. "Hermione, to be honest with you, I can give a shit less about the Wizarding World," he said just loud enough for plenty of students to hear and then gossip about it later. He could see that Seamus had flinched harshly. "I'm fighting for my friends," he said simply. "I'm fighting for those I care about. If you guys didn't exist, I would let this world rot because I owe them nothing."

"That's a little cold," Parvati Patil spoke up.

Harry shot her a look. "Was I talking to you? No, so don't butt in. You've made your statements earlier in the year. Frankly, I don't want to hear it."

Lavender winced as Parvati stared at him in open shock. No one had ever heard him act so cold before. He had always been known to be kind and nice, the type of person who would do anything for another.

Harry was that type of person, for another innocent and not for a fickle world who didn't care about their own lives.

Harry realised something this past year and he didn't know if it was because of a logic he hadn't had before but he knew that he couldn't save everyone.

Just those he loved.

Harry's eyes met Roger from across the room and his eyes softened immensely.

Love.

Harry smiled before glancing away.

He was pretty damn sure now that he knew now what love was.

(o)

It was the beginning of February and Roger had unconventional plans for an early Valentine's Day gift to Harry. It would take some work and it was perhaps not very romantic but he knew Harry would enjoy it.

He stepped into the common room, pretending to ignore the call outs and waves. He approached the little blonde Ravenclaw and placed his hands on the table.

"Luna? Can I get your help with something?" he asked.

She smiled. "You can always ask for help."

"I want to get rid of Umbridge," Roger whispered to her. "I know how to do it, I've done my research but I need an honest paper to run a few things for me."

"Such a beautiful gift, Roger Davies," Luna said coming out of her dazed expression. "You are worthy of Harry Potter, he's such a nice boy. I hate to see it when his eyes go cold," she said sadly.

"So do I," Roger said and he decided that Luna Lovegood wasn't so loony after all. He too had seen the cold interaction that Harry had given to those around him. He hated to see Harry lose his faith and that was what caused him to take action.

He knew his father was perhaps risking a lot but after Roger had shown him the Blood Quills, the man became rigid and he had never seen his father more irate. Not even when Lucius Malfoy pushed for Dumbledore's sacking.

It would be a matter of days, but Roger would dispose of her before the end of the year. He'd been thinking on it silently since Christmas. Harry was his and if Dumbledore's back was against the wall then Roger would step forward. He was tired of hiding in the shadows and having to watch Harry get scorned by that rubbish of a woman.

(o)

While Umbridge attempted to wreck havoc on the school, she was being dodged as much as possible. Several parents petitioned the schools, complaining about the detentions that their children were receiving and the usage of Blood Quills. Apparently, the Head Girl's little brother had been subjected to one of them for spitting in Umbridge's face and the Daily Prophet was now plastering a _Hogwarts Vs the Ministry_ scandal.

The Quibbler had come out on Valentine's Day with a special, all copies were free, paid for secretly by Roger Davies and plastered on the very front was the Headline. "On Behalf of Harry Potter" and below it was an interview that followed.

_Q: You are close to Harry Potter right?_

_R: I am very close._

_Q: For your safety we will not distribute your name but could I ask what house you are in? _

_R: Not Gryffindor_

_Q: Okay, so you're not his core of friends?_

_R: I'm more than that. _

_Q: Is it true then that Ministry Official Delores Umbridge has been using illegal Blood Quills on Harry Potter?_

_R: *growls* Yes, that disgustingly foul bint has, I saw it with my own eyes. _

_Q: Whoa, there, calm down, don't kill the writer. What does it say?_

_R: 'I Must Not Tell Lies.' It is child abuse in every sense of the word. I have never known the Ministry to sink so low. I am a Pureblood and my line goes back to the early 1800s. Blood Quills were outlawed in 1901, Fabian Braun the Minister of Magic of that time abolished them when his daughter died of blood loss from the use of one. Blood Quills can cause anemia and if there is ink in the quill and it mixes with the blood it will cause a fatal poisoning that won't be caught until it's too late. _

_Q: Do you believe that Lord Voldemort is back?_

_R: Why would Harry go through all that pain and torture for attention? That doesn't make any sense. Why would Harry lie? Why would he need to lie? Why would he want attention when the world already knows his name? Why would he besmirch his mother, who sacrificed her life so that he could live? If you are in denial, ask yourself those very questions. _

_Q: Thank you, non-Gryffindor friend of Harry Potter's. Is there anything else you'd like to add?_

_R: I will say, that the entire world owes Harry Potter an apology because when this goes down, all those people who denied the truth will have dishonored not only Harry Potter but a loyal hardworking seventeen-year-old boy named Cedric Diggory. _

Harry gaped, he couldn't believe it. Roger did this? He looked up and saw a smirk gracing the features of his lover's face.

"Oh Merlin… this is amazing," Hermione breathed.

Ron was reading over her shoulder as though it were a prized possession. "Mate… this is wicked!"

"I didn't do it."

"I know," Ron said grinning. "But I know who did without Hermione having to tell me."

Hermione beamed. "Getting smarter Ronald," she said patting the boy's gingery head playfully.

The light hearted teasing wasn't lasting, the newspaper caused a rippling wave of anger and discord and Umbridge who had been out of the Great Hall, came storming through red-faced and furious.

"These are all lies!" she snarled viciously to the whole hall. The students and teachers stared at her in disgust, disbelief, and horror. She honed in on Harry and pointed her wand at him. "You! You put them up to this! You little liar!"

"I did no such thing," Harry argued back.

"Lies! All lies, you're a little liar you disgusting half-blood! I'll show you what the Ministry does to liars! I'll show you the punishment we give to liars! _Cruci-_"

There was a sudden bang from across the room, and a flare of bright blue shot headlong at Umbridge. The woman staggered back but it was too late, it encased her in a magical dome of what looked like blue electric waves.

Standing at the Ravenclaw table with fury written all over his face was Roger, he had anticipated her move the moment she burst through the doors.

"You dare to attempt to an Unforgivable Curse?" Roger seethed as he pushed his way through the crowds, his eyes were narrow and dark.

"What is the meaning of this? I am Delores Umbridge-"

"And I am Roger Davies and my father is the Head of the Board of Governors, replacing Lucius Malfoy when he attempted to destroy the school like you have."

She spluttered at the remark. "M… Mr. Davies, surely you understand that this child is a liar, trying to destroy our wonderful Minister," she simpered. "These- these lies."

Roger stepped in front of Harry and firmly blocked his view. The whole hall watched with bated breath, Dumbledore had told his teachers to stand down and even Snape had a look of grudging respect on his face.

Dumbledore smiled small and he could be heard 'whispering' to Flitwick. "Please alert the Aurors, Filius."

"Gladly!" the Head of Ravenclaw squeaked in delight.

"I will not allow you to ever call Harry a liar again," Roger snarled. "He was completely unaware of the interview in the prophet, considering, I'm the one who gave the interview."

"Y- you!" she screeched out. "You undermine the Ministry? You despicable little cretin!"

"No, I undermine anyone who tries to harm Harry," Roger snapped icily. "You have gone way too far, I've sat back and watched you hurt him and I won't have it any longer. I have already sent in petitions to have you arrested for the usage of a Blood Quill, child endangerment, and attempted murder."

"M- Murder! I did no such thing!"

"I guess your reading skills are lacking, no wonder you're a worthless teacher," he mocked. "You used a Blood Quill. There are _thirty-seven_ reported deaths of Blood Quills before 1901 but it wasn't until the Minister's own daughter died from it that it became outlawed and now you attempt an Unforgivable Curse and on Harry Potter of all people? Do you have any idea how much you've ruined Fudge and yourself?"

"No! I will not have this-" she reached forward trying to get out of the blue dome but she was jolted back with a painful scream and clutched her hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you are encased in a Current Dome. Auror level spell that entraps. They are specifically used for the more out of control wizards and witches who would be handed to the Dementors before going to Azkaban."

At this point the double doors had flung open and when Harry leaned around Roger, he saw Kingsley and Tonks making their way over.

"Blimey, nice spell!" Tonks chirped and then she looked at Harry and waved. "Hi Harry!"

Harry smiled weakly. "'Ello Tonks," he said timidly.

Kingsley spared Umbridge a look. "Delores Umbridge by order of the DMLE you are to be arrested and tried. The accusations can be viewed once you are taken to the holding cell and a trial will be given in proper conduct of the Ministry of Magic."

When he released the dome, Tonks disarmed her and ropes spun from Kingsley's wand.

"No! No! You don't understand, it was him! That brat over there, undermining us! Please, you have to see!" she flailed and cried out until Tonks rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at the woman.

"_Stupefy!_" She slumped down and the entire hall began to cheer.

Harry caught the quirk of Kingsley's lip, Tonks outright smiled and then gave a bow. "Thank you, thank you. But I think all of this belongs to the Head Boy over there, you know the cute one with the other cute one!" she said pointing and then waggling her fingers. "Cheers!"

Both boys ignored the gossiping, Roger turned around. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said and out of nowhere a white rose was conjured and he held it out. "It's not much, but it's something."

Harry blushed furiously, most of the hall had been watching in shock. There was a distant thunk in the corner and if one even cared to look over, they'd see Marietta enervating Cho Chang.

"It's everything," Harry whispered too low for anyone but Roger to hear. "Thank you." He twirled the flower between his fingers. He still hadn't registered everything that had happened, all he could understand at the moment was Roger was in front of him, revealing everything in the open.

How long had the man been planning this? Harry wondered. His inward question was never asked because Roger distracted him by lifting his chin and kissing him softly. "Let's leave the hall and go somewhere private."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, lets."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and comments. =) The next chapter is the last chapter. This was technically supposed to be only 15k words and 6 Chapters. But I extended it. =) So, enjoy!


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked Roger softly. "I mean, you don't have too, I understand and really, Sirius can be scary when he wants."

Everyone had gathered in the Entrance Halls with their luggage and were waiting for the Thestral pulled carriages to pull up outside. It was a stormy morning, the clouds were gray and the rain seemed never ending.

Harry was wearing new clothes that he had purchased in Hogsmeade, basic black slacks and a soft dark green turtleneck. He also had one of Roger's spare cloaks and he sported the Ravenclaw symbol proudly.

After the arrestment of Dolores Umbridge, Defense Against the Dark Arts should have been cancelled but that was until Hermione, Terry Boot, and several other students from various houses had asked Professor Dumbledore if Harry could take over Defense for them and they even went as far as producing fully corporeal Patronus' to show Harry's skill at teaching when Snape had tried to intervene.

Least to say Harry had blushed to the roots of his hair when Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and he agreed. Every Saturday the students would have a Defense class so that Harry's teaching didn't interfere with his studies. It was now the end of the year and Harry felt that a humongous weight had been taken right off his shoulders.

The months had sped by quite swiftly and often enough, Harry felt twinges in his scar, no doubt Voldemort was infuriated with something and he found out what it happened to be during his History of Magic OWL exam.

During the middle of it when Harry was trying to recall the dates of several goblin wars when a throbbing pressure began to build up in his mind. It was heavily concentrated and his scar burned painfully as though someone was trying to cut through his mind with an iron hot poker.

Harry fought back, keeping his shields up but no matter how strong they were, he could still see shadows behind his eyelids. He could see blurry shapes and spheres, what looked like an arm thrust out toward something murky and hazy on the floor.

It was all Harry could to to keep from screaming out loud and the only thing he got out of the murky vision was one word and it was instinctual. 'Sirius.' It made him abandon his exam completely to find hunt down Dumbledore and explained what he was feeling.

Sirius was safe and apparently, Voldemort had been trying to push a vision on him to lure him into action.

Dumbledore had explained to Harry everything, what Voldemort was wanting and why. When Harry didn't take Voldemort's bait the furious Dark Lord swarmed the Ministry of Magic, destroying everything in his path to get to the prophecy but the only problem with this was, Alastor Moody had destroyed the prophecy with a simple Reducto spell, leaving Voldemort suddenly exposed and infuriated.

Those two things weren't a very good combination and it was proven when Voldemort whirled around and killed the first person within his path before disapparating.

That person coincidentally enough happened to be Cornelius Fudge. A strange sort of irony, Harry had thought without any remorse.

The prophecy loomed over Harry's head greatly but instead of allowing it to fester like a bubbling cauldron about to explode he confided in Roger the truth and from there the fear that Harry had felt was quickly extinguished.

Roger seemed to have that affect on Harry and now, here they were standing in the Entrance Hall preparing to leave for the summer.

Roger smiled at the concern Harry was showing for him. It was really cute. He draped his arm across the boy's shoulders and pulled him close. "Don't worry, Harry. I promised that I would meet him and he can't be that bad if you adore him."

Harry unconsciously began fiddling with the black button on Roger's cloak. "I know, it's just, you seemed to take all this so lightly. A few months ago you thought Sirius Black was a murdering ex-convict and I'm a little surprised that you're not bothered by this."

"Why would I be?" Roger asked. "You said he was innocent and I believe you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "If I said to jump off a bridge and it would be safe, would you do it?"

Roger thought about it logically. "Yes," he answered.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I know you'd use a Feather Charm on me before hand."

The Gryffindor laughed. "But this is different."

Roger gripped Harry's shoulders and then slid up to his neck and cheeks. Several girls around them were awing them or sighing with dejection, knowing they would have no chance.

Cho was ogling them from a corner and anyone could see the sulk on her flawless face. Roger found it all comical.

"Harry, you've never lied," Roger said assured. "I'm a Ravenclaw, I don't jump in with my eyes closed. You told me the story and if anyone should have feared him it would be you and since you don't, I'm not going to. I take your word as true because you don't do anything to deceive anyone. If it was someone else, even Hermione telling me he was innocent, I would do my research and be very dubious. I would wait for the facts but this is you."

Harry stared at him in surprise. "I- I don't know what to say…"

Roger didn't get a chance to reply because Hermione and Ron chose that moment to bound over to them.

"We ready?" Hermione asked, her eyes were glittering and she was holding a spell book in her left arm.

Ron had two books in his right and Harry couldn't help but blink at it and then point. "Why do you have a book, Ron? That's kind of frightening."

Hermione beamed as Ron blushed. "Ah – well, you know, I don't want to fail your class, Harry."

Roger barked in laughter.

"You're a fair bloke and so I can't slack off. You're my best friend and I wouldn't do anything to dishonor that. Plus, you gave us dead useful stuff last week! I didn't know so many explosions could come from my wand or a book!"

Hermione tutted and crossed her arms. "As long as it gets him into learning."

Harry was dumbfounded. "Ah- well, I guess explosions could do that to a Weasley. You guys are famous for them."

Ron grinned widely. "That's right mate! All the Weasley's go boom. Although, I'm a bit disgruntled that you gave us summer homework!"

Harry blushed. "Yeah well, it seemed like a look idea at the time."

"Did I hear Weasley's and boom in the same sentence?" Fred and George met them from behind with Lee following after them.

"I think Fred, I heard Weasley, explosions, and boom, oh! Roger Davies, good to see you ol' chap!" George beamed and smacked the thin Ravenclaw on the shoulder.

Roger resisted a roll of his eyes. "Weasley," he said casually.

Fred chuckled. "You know, it was absolutely hilarious when we found out about you!"

"Who would have guessed? Harry shagging the Head Boy?!" George crowed causing a ripple of noise as his words reached many ears of eavesdroppers and non-eavesdroppers alike.

Harry growled. "You too shut up!" he ordered turning a pleasant shade of red.

"Aw, come on! It was so cute!" Fred insisted dancing around them.

"What happened?" Lee asked smirking as both Roger and Harry narrowed their eyes on the twins.

"Well, first off Harry's godfather made a rather thick point that he wasn't a Ravenclaw!"

"Yeah and poor Remus, his nose caught whiff of you," George tacked on causing Harry to groan and bury his face into Roger's chest.

"Hide me, now," Harry mumbled.

Roger arched an eyebrow. "Are you quite done with your fascinating tale to everyone?" he drawled not enjoying his private life being exposed to the world.

"Oh no! We're just getting started," Fred said peaking around Roger's shoulder. "See, mum pushed him into a chair…"

"_Silencio_!" Harry's wand was out and Fred staggered back as the power of the spell hit him.

Hermione snorted. "Serves you right!" she said.

George goggled. "Harry! How could yo-"

He too was shot with the same spell, courtesy of Roger Davies.

The doors to the Entrance Hall burst open and Harry and Roger were very quick to rush out for a carriage considering the gossip of them was being passed around like bread.

Harry was left alone with Luna in a compartment as Roger, Hermione, and Ron headed for the Prefect's Compartment.

"Hello Harry Potter, how are you and Roger Davies?" Luna asked putting her Quibbler down and smiling.

"Great, Luna. What about you?"

"Oh, I would be wonderful but you see, the Pink Bat is now on the loose for the white mice!" she exclaimed and showed the cover of the Quibbler. "We must save the white mice, Harry Potter. If not the Pink Bat will turn them pink."

Harry burst out laughing when he saw a moving picture of a cartoonish Umbridge with pink wings and those ugly cardigan jumpers she wore. She was chasing after a bunch of frightened mice which zoomed around the pages. Harry noticed quite amusedly that one of the mice had green eyes and a scar and another, the biggest of the lot was standing on its legs with a wand in its hand.

Harry could only discern it to be Roger Davies. "Oh, Luna! I love that, can I have a copy?"

Luna beamed and handed over her copy. "You can have mine."

"Sign me up a subscription please?" Harry asked plopping down next to her.

"Of course Harry Potter, but I think a free subscription would be better. After we ran that column on Valentine's Day, we topped the Daily Prophet for a whole month in subscription sales! It's thanks to you that daddy and I can go Snorkack hunting this summer."

Harry chuckled. "I think it's thanks to Roger. I had no idea he was planning this."

Luna smiled. "But had the article been about Hermione Granger, no one would have cared."

She had a point, Harry realised and he smiled sheepishly before settling in to read the funniest magazine he'd ever laid eyes on.

Harry gulped; it was like a Muggle western face-off. Roger Davies on one side and Sirius Black on the other. The two looked at each other, both blinked, but neither moved from where they stood. Remus was hanging back with a silly smile on his face and offered Harry a wink.

"I'm still trying to digest this," Sirius said first off.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Black, I'm Roger Davies," Roger greeted taking the first few steps to close the gap. He held out his hand for the older man who stared at him.

Sirius did nothing for a moment and then he broke out into a wide wolfish smile and snatched Roger's hands with a firm squeeze. "Nice to know my godson is taken care of, loved the Daily Prophet! I was giggling for days."

"Weeks," Remus reminded. "It was scary too, he sounded like James Potter on Firewhisky. It's nice to see you again Mr. Davies."

Roger chuckled lowly. "Yes, I enjoyed it myself and same to you Mr. Lupin."

"Oh no! It's old Remus, please, I may be gray but I'm still under forty," he said rushing his hand through his hair with fond amusement.

Sirius chortled. "I'm Sirius as well, I don't like formalities too much. So, Roger you're a Ravenclaw…"

It was from then that Harry was allowed to breath, he glanced over his shoulder at Hermione who was winking.

Molly Weasley and the rest of her pack showed up a few hours later, Roger had been given Regulus' old bedroom and coincidentally enough, Harry's trunk was sitting innocently side by side.

"I wonder who had a hand in that?" Harry asked leaning against the door as Roger took in the aged décor. "I know it wasn't Mrs. Weasley."

Roger smirked. "I did. I'm not sleeping alone. House is a little dreary," he commented.

"Very, what did you think of the elf-heads?"

"Disgusting," Roger said sitting on the slightly squeaky bed. "Least the rooms clean and so are the sheets."

Harry laughed and came over and perched on his knee. "Thank you for coming here."

Roger rolled his eyes and rested his chin against Harry's shoulder. "I told you Harry, it's my decision to be with you. It's my decision to love you. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."

"Even when you know that I have a nasty price on my head?"

Roger's arms looped around him and squeezed tight. "I'll have to lessen that price now won't I? I'm not going to say I'm not worried or even a bit scared, only a fool wouldn't be. But it'll take more than that to separate myself from you. Anyway, I know quite a bit about prophecies and whatever comes I'll help you."

Harry leaned back against Roger's chest taking in his words. "I know, I need to stop thinking for others, I hate it when they think for me."

"You're just worried," Roger said kissing him on the cheek. "But I understand how strong you are and I won't hold you back from what you have to do. I'll be right behind you, I promise."

"What if I break everything in sight?" Harry asked softly. "Things and people."

Roger hummed as he began to card his fingers through Harry's messy hair. "Then I'll just have to be there to pick up those pieces and help you glue them back in again."

Harry laughed. "That should be illegal!"

"What?" Roger asked grinning. "Loving you?"

"No," Harry said nudging him. "Sounding so damn sweet you're giving me a toothache."

"I won't say I'm sorry about that. This is the real me, Harry. I don't have any close friends, I never have. I've always been a loner and you're the first person to ever see me for who I am."

"You're a romantic," Harry realized.

Roger blushed a little. "I guess I am."

"Well, I have to say, I'm not all that sorry for accidentally manipulating you."

The Ravenclaw arched an eyebrow. "Accidentally?"

"Uh huh, I doubt this ever would have occurred if I hadn't asked you to promise me not to fall in love with me. My words at the time I guess sounded silly to your ears, but I was so scared and worried. I was already dragging Ron and Hermione down with me through the mud and Cedric went down before he could even take a step. I had a ton of fear clouding me."

"Yes, I know that now. But I didn't fall in love with you because of your words. I fell in love with you, being able to know and understand you. I'm also very happy that I was able to help you against that moron Umbridge. I couldn't stand to sit back and watch it all happen."

"If it hadn't been for you, I probably would have done something very reckless and gotten people killed. I never would have learned Occlumency. I wouldn't have understood it."

"Not like Snape would try," Roger scoffed. "I'm going to enjoy seeing his face when you get an O on your Potion's OWL."

"Me too," Harry agreed.

There was a tap on the door and the door cracked, Sirius beamed. "Hey you two! Molly's fixing your favourites Harry and it's nearly done."

Harry nodded. "We'll be down in a second."

Sirius beamed before walking out with a whistle.

Harry sighed and turned to Roger. "I know what love is now," he said quietly. "I love you."

"I know you do," Roger replied caressing Harry's cheek. "Everyone loves you Harry, they always have. That godfather of yours loves you, Weasley and Hermione love you, hell even Dumbledore loves you. It's obvious."

"Why didn't tell you me before?" Harry asked feeling a little embarrassed at Roger's words.

"You wouldn't have believed me, you had to find out on your own."

Harry kissed Roger tenderly, his heart fluttering and his body felt light. He pulled back a mere inch from the older teen's stunning face.

"Thank you."

_Mischief Managed -_

* * *

**Note: Happy Birthday Kamerreon!** Very early birthday. But there it is. Sorry for the wait, I've been trying to catch up on some much needed sleep, I've lost a lot the past month. Sorry if it ended too abruptly, but I have about a thousand other projects I'm working on. **Let me count**: I have Regulus/Harry, Barty Crouch Jr/Harry, Evan Rosier/Harry, Severus/Harry, Lucius/Harry, and obviously I always have a Voldemort/Harry somewhere stashed in my pile. So.... as you can see a huge ass list. =D Thanks to everyone who reviewed with your helpful comments. I adore them all! Even if I haven't answered them all. I still appreciate it.


End file.
